Hermione & Severus: I Will Always Return
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU SEQUEL! Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, so this is the sequel to Hermione and Severus: I Will Never Leave You! Please review and hopefully things will start making more sense (the story ended weirdly!:).**_

A bird twittered, the dawn sun was slowly rising and light was streaking pale pink and soft gold through the clustered trees. Hermione's breath was coming out in clouds in front of her thin, pale face. Everything was happening so fast and yet, so slow. The past few weeks Harry, Ron and Hermione had been out hunting for horcruxes; they had found one and were unable to destroy it.

Hermione wrapped her moderately warm jacket around her thin body, which had only become thinner given the lack of nourishment the trio had obtained since they had settled in the forest, various forests actually, since they abandoned Grimuald Place.

No one knew what they were doing; Ron was hurt, Harry was stressed and Hermione was worried, mourning, and almost nostalgic. She could not get that day out of her head; it had been one of the most dramatic experiences of Hermione's life.

Severus…killing…Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, his father was said to be out of Azkaban-which had no security now anyways, Severus Snape, Hermione's beloved was now Headmaster at Hogwarts. She had spoken to him the very next day after Dumbledore's death. Hermione remembered the evening of Dumbledore's last breath…

_She was turning, leaving the spot, looking not back at her lover but ahead at the castle, which look dark and almost gloomy…terrifying. She neared the courtyard. Everyone, including Harry, was standing about, crowding the space. Dumbledore's body was laid out on the stone ground, he looked so peaceful, as if he were in a dreamless, comforting slumber. _

_Ginny was over Harry and Hermione felt her heart go out to the two of them. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall had raised her wand in the sky that Hermione's attention was turned away from Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny._

_A beam of gentle white light erupted from the Professor's wand and shone towards the sky. Hermione saw it had become tainted with the Dark Mark. _

_More and more witches and wizards were raising their wands; Hermione raised hers and as she watched Harry and Ginny once again, she realized that the Dark Mark was absent from the clouded sky…_

Hermione shivered, she needed her heavier jacket, but she was on watch now and she did not dare enter the tent where Harry and Ron were sleeping to try and fetch a heavier one. She wanted to be alone, they were mad at her anyway, everyone was...

_The next day, all the students were gathering into the Great Hall for breakfast, but even Ron couldn't bring himself to eat very much. Hermione played with her food. Where was Severus? He had said he would summon her... She looked up from her reverie. She had felt cold eyes glaring at her, she was not mistaken. Almost all eyes at the Gryffindor table were in slits…directed at her. Lavender's were in the lead as she scoffed, "Traitor."_

_Hermione was certain now, everyone knew about her and Severus and Lavender had told them. Hermione did not glance over at the other tables for she knew that more eyes would be glowering upon her, with the exception of the Slytherins. Hermione's eyes strayed towards Ginny. She looked sad, pale. She was sitting next to Harry-who was across from her and she smiled slightly at her friend. Ron did not smile at Hermione, but he was not glaring and Harry completely ignored her. _

It was a surprise to Hermione when she had been asked to attend the wedding at the Burrow and it was a surprise to her when she had been asked to go to go with Harry and Ron to hunt down horcruxes. Hermione looked at the small book that was snuggled between two gloved hands. What was she wearing gloves for? It wasn't even winter yet, though it was a brisk day in late fall.

Hermione flipped through the pages, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _It was a children's book but it had been left to Hermione. What did he take her for? A child? No; _"In the hope that she finds it entertaining and instructive…" _That's what Dumbledore had written in his will, anyway.

Hermione sighed, fog came out of her mouth, well, at least she hadn't been having those terrifying dreams…lately. She had experienced one on the night Dumbledore died and it was no different from the ones she had experienced before. She had experienced only two others since then, but none on this journey.

Hermione remembered that school had been cancelled for the remainder of the year and students were meant to return home early. The year was almost over anyway and without a Headmaster… Hermione recalled when Severus had summoned her that day…

_It was late at night and Hermione was seated in a comfortable chair in her bedroom reading_ Lost Runes _when a chill came over her. It was slight but she noticed in an instant that the window she was sitting beside was creaking open slowly. Hermione closed the heavy book and stood up just in time to see a small ball of light fly into the room and land on her bed. The window shut abruptly and Hermione went to the bed. A letter had landed where the light had been. Owls were no longer the most practical form of communication for they were often intercepted by the Ministry. Hermione took the letter and opened it. Before she could finish it a smile had spread across her face. Hermione dropped the letter and uttered a spell "incendio" The little paper burst into flame and Hermione saw it disappear. The speel had only affected the paper and not the purple comforter and as she hurried to her wardrobe to gather a coat and gloves she strayed a quick glance in the mirror to be certain that her appearance was sufficent. She looked weary but beautiful and immediatly left her room and hurried swiftly but silently down the stairs..._

_...Hermione stood in front of the plain, solid black door before her. Spinner's End was not a popular neighborhood nor pretty, but it was neat, orderly and quiet. The sky was darkening ,but Hermione was relieved to see no clouds. She didn't have to knock before the door was opened. No one was there, but Hermione let herslef in. "Severus?" she uttered the words softly but drew out her wand. This could be a trap. Not a moment later she knew that it was real; Severus Snape came in from a adjoining room and stood before her. Hermione's face transformed from concern to joy. Neither moved before Severus opened his arms and Hermione dashed down the hall towards them. _

"_Thank Merlin you're alright!" Hermione said as she embraced Severus. She had been there once before, at Christmas. As she held him close, she could smell the cedar, the ash, and the spearmint. _

_Severus held her close to his warm body, he kissed her tenderly and Hermione looked into his eyes. "You must explain this to me, everything." _

"_I will," he said. He led her into the lounge and gestured her to sit in a comfortable chair across from his and he sighed. "I am to return to Hogwarts, as Headmaster." Though they were sitting on opposing sides they were still near enough to eachother to hold the other's hands. _

_Hermione's eyes widened._

"_I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix; however, I am also a Death Eater and I have been one since I graduated from Hogwarts." The man rolled up his sleeve. A snake was being devoured by a skull. Severus was clearly displaying signs of discomfort as he shoved his sleeve back over his skin. _

"_Everything I have done, Hermione was because Dumbledore asked me to. I am an ally and an enemy to you."_

_Hermione nodded when he uttered the word 'ally', but stiffened and began to shake her head when he said 'enemy'. _

"_Draco was supposed to be the man to kill Dumbledore, because the Dark Lord asked him to. I was told by Dumbledore that I should do it, so the Death Eaters and Voldemort would gain my trust." _

_Hermione nodded again. Severus sat back in his chair. _

"_I want to help you," Hermione said. _

Not that she had; Severus told her to look after Harry while he went off to do the job for Professor Dumbledore. Hermione relayed as much information as she could to him and in turn he told things to her, many of which she could not repeat to Harry or Ron. They both knew that she was still in love with him and that was part of the reason they hated her right now. Hermione knew they couldn't survive without her, so she had come to her dismay. They did want her there, they needed her there, that was why they had asked her to come.

Hermione was released from her trance when a voice said to her, "I'll wear the locket now." It was Harry.

"Oh, alright Harry," Hermione stood up slowly. Her back ached and she took the locket off.

Harry nodded solemnly. "I'll keep watch now."

Hermione nodded. Harry said nothing else; he completely ignored her as she entered the tent. It was still dark inside even though the sun was shining through the cracks in the tent. Hermione went to the table while straying a glance to a sleeping Ron. His arm was still bundled in the sling from when he had gotten splinched.

Hermione opened _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ but before she could read a word she was swept into nothingness then…"Severus!" she cried excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So for those of you who did not read my pre-sequel, please read it! Most of this upcoming stuff won't make sense if you don't:) Please review! It's a little rough but i'm just getting started.**_

_**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: My first reviewer!:) Thank you so much! I'm glad that you're reading the sequel.**_

_**SNAPE37: Thank you for the wonderful review:)**_

_**Danni-Jessie: Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**_

Hermione surveyed her surroundings. She was no longer in the tent. What had happened? Now she was standing in Professor Dumbledore's office.

The black-cloaked wizard was standing in front of the Headmaster's desk- Dumbledore's desk. It saddened Hermione to comprehend fully that she would never again see the old man's twinkling blue eyes gazing though half-moon spectacles.

The wizard in front of the desk…she recognized him at once.

Hermione rushed towards her beloved and held him in a tight embrace. Severus Snape kissed her face then he stepped back to survey Hermione who was smiling triumphantly.

His brow furrowed; Hermione looked exhausted, pale, and thin; the light had gone from her brown eyes, which now looked far more solemn. Her smile was set upon thin lips and her faded attire, though showing no signs of rips or tears, looked older and in need of replacement.

Severus had seen her before this time and he remembered the time he had last seen her, after holding her warm body close to his he felt a sensation of happiness, joy but also a feeling of nostalgia and he knew that what had once been would never return. He had only seen his lover twice since Dumbledore's death: once at his home in Spinner's End when she came to discuss the plan he had arranged with Dumbledore and now.

Severus gestured Hermione to sit and conjured a small cup of tea, which he levitated to the girl along with two hot cinnamon rolls. Hermione's eyes widened, but she declined them, it would hardly be fair for her to have such a splendid breakfast while Harry and Ron ate roots and leaves that were edible in the forest.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You look worse each time I see you." For most people this would be an extreme insult coming from Severus or anyone else for that matter, but this time, his words were not tinged with sarcasm. Ususally they were, which left little space for affection or worry. Hermione knew he was being literal and she nodded solemnly. He was obviously concerned for her well-being. "I know."

"You require assistance, all three of you do," he said sternly.

"Perhaps so Severus, but I cannot accept any food or help from you. If they are to believe that I am not seeing you anymore then, I cannot take anything you offer me."

Severus pointed to the rolls still steaming on the mahogany desk.

Hermione shook her head smiling slightly, "I can't eat these, not while they have to eat fish and herbs. It isn't fair."

"Fair? Do they even speak to you anymore?"

"Hardly," Hermione admitted

Severus grimaced, "You care too little for yourself and too much for others."

Hermione looked him in the eyes and smiled, "You're the same way."

"How so?"

"You care enough to be a spy for the good and brave peril when working for the bad, that's one example."

Severus sighed and took the rolls out of view so that they would not tempt her. It was obvious that no matter what he said she would not back down.

"I appreciate everything you are doing, Severus," she said seeing his look of disappointment.

"I have done nothing to help anyone, especially not you, nor the students of this school, though I suppose if they are all still living that counts."

Hermione smiled, then said seriously, "Who are the two new Professors?"

"The Carrows; Alecto and Amycus, They teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies."

"Not by your choice, I assume?"

"The Dark Lord's," Severus replied.

"And…you said that dementors-I saw in the Daily Prophet, they were moved to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," he replied seriously.

Hermione shuddered.

Severus came to her and took her hand in his. "Why do you ponder on my problems when you have enough problems of your own to divulge your mind in?"

"Because you do the same for me, Severus," Hermione replied.

The older man kissed her hand and Hermione blushed, it was the first hint of color he had seen on her face since she had arrived.

"Have you found any of these horcruxes?"

"Yes, we found one, but we can't destroy it,"

Severus stood pondering then asked, "Horcruxes are encased and surrounded by various forms of magical spells and enchantments in order to ensure its security?"

"Harry destroyed the diary, which we realized was a horcrux, with the venom of the basilisk snake down in the chamber of secrets and Professor Dumbledore…Harry said he destroyed a ring that was a horcrux but…we're not sure how, exactly."

Severus nodded. Both were silent for a moment.

Hermione stood up. "I have to go; I don't want them to find out that I was gone." Hermione neared the Headmaster of Hogwarts; her dark lover. "Send for me again?"

Severus approached the beautiful witch and tenderly kissed her lips. The physical human contact that Hermione had not received from him for weeks was nurturing and tears began to fall from her face. They brushed against Severus' cheeks. He did not release his tender caressing; his lips did not cease to brush against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around her once cold Professor. He had changed so much towards her. Unfortunately, no one else could trust him as Dumbledore and herself did. No one could know the plan. Not now, and when Hermione had gone to Spinner's End to see him weeks ago, she did not believe the plan either. But now she did, now she understood why things had to be the way they were. If only everyone could know the truth. She had fallen in love with him and she could never imagine a future without him. Everything was completely different now. How different it was now from the way it was two years ago, when she despised him and he loathed her. Now, they were lovers.

After Dumbledore's death and Lavender's big mouth began spreading the news about her relationship with her DADA Professor, the judgment that everyone was expressing increased tenfold. It was painful for him, she knew, but he could see it was worse for her, because now Hermione was hated, because she was supporting a "loyal death eater" and she couldn't tell them the truth or say anything about it. She could not clear her name; she had to take every word and every blow. Why? Because she had fallen in love with a very brave but very misunderstood wizard. Someday, Hermione hoped that they would all understand. She wanted nothing more than to stay curled up in his arms, to have her lips touching his, and to hear his voice ripple through her ears and penetrate her under her skin.

…

"Hey,"

"Hi," Hermione replied. A taller, leaner Ron stood before her. He had a small smile on his face, his hair was as fiery red as ever, and his blue eyes, though sleep deprived, looked more cheerful than usual. Ron had, had feelings for Hermione since the day he had meant her. Once, he believed that she returned those feelings but now, he wasn't so sure. Ever since he and Lavender had been together, which now they were not, it seemed that the two had grown further apart.

Everyone was depending on each other now and Hermione was what Harry and Ron needed to survive and to find the horcruxes.

"You're still reading that bloody book?" Ron asked with humor as he seated himself next to the witch in the grasses under a tall tree.

The forest was now aglow with bright light that bounced off the trees and sparkled on the stream that was flowing nearby.

Hermione looked at Ron playfully, "I read books all the time Ron, what's different about this one?"

"It's a children's book. I expected you to be reading_ Hogwarts: A History _again. Or maybe something that involves destroying soul-holder trinkets."

Hermione chuckled she knew Ron was trying to cheer her up and seeing as he had hardly spoken to her since he had found out about her and Severus right after Dumbledore's death, it was refreshing and comforting to know that he still cared for her. He was especially bitter after he had heard the news, but Hermione was not very sure why, though she assumed it must have something to do with the feelings everyone had said he had for her. She hoped they were gone now, but she was always on her guard. Harry and Ron would be furious and call her a traitor if they knew she was with Severus and it pained her to know that. She was not a traitor and nor was he.

"Dumbledore left this book for me in his will. It must be important, it's this symbol…" Hermione brushed her hand over the odd mark on the front page. It had a triangle with a line drawn vertically downwards from the tip to the bottom and a circle in the center on the triangle that touched its sides. "I don't understand it."

Harry appeared before Ron could say anything. He looked at Hermione and Ron together. A smile formed on his lips. Harry had always hoped that Ron and Hermione would become a couple. Hermione was like a sister to him and to see her with Ron- a good, underachieving, funny guy over a greasy prat like Severus Snape was reassuring.

Harry wasted no time in getting to the point. "I think we need to move on. We've been here for days and I'm worried about the snatchers not to mention ministry officials might start sending out people to search for us."

"I agree," Hermione nodded.

Harry gave her a look of surprise but it faded quickly. "We have two horcruxes destroyed, five to go, right?"

"If he made seven," Ron replied.

"Right," harry looked uncomfortable, what if Voldemort_ had_ made more than seven? "We'll cross that bridge later right now we need to figure out our next step."

"We need to figure out what to do. We can't just leave for nowhere when Ron is still injured. He isnt strong enough to disaperate."

Harry nodded, "We'll go on foot."

"To where, mate?"

Harry paused. He seemed to be studying the sky, "Everywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This chapter is very short, I know but I have been so busy lately that finding the time to write has been difficult:( Don't worry! I will update as often as I can._**

**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_SNAPE37: Thank you soo much for your review! I will have more Severus/Hermione soon:)_**

**_The Clueless: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far:)_**

**_AriaTheCraZFerret: Thank you! Sorry it took me a while to update:)_**

**_krista04: I am so glad that you reviewed and I am so happy that you're reading the sequel! Thank you so much I hope you enjoy this chapter:)_**

_Hermione's heart beat wildly as she ran, dashed, sprinted through the forest. Her breath was coming out in clouds; the cold air was freezing her lungs, her face, and her hands. She was weak; blood was falling from her mouth, from her hands. Tears were coursing down her porcelain cheeks. _

_She kept running, running from the shouts, the screams. Then..._

"_Where are you going, Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked sweetly. Then she struck a curse. Death Eaters surrounded and Hermione. Pain shot through her ribs, her skin prickled, her muscles ached, tensed, and her screams of agony mingled with the screams of delight coming from the death eaters surrounding her. _

_Voldemort, with his serpent face, red eyes and lunar skin swept towards Hermione and bent down. The curse had been released and now the girl was trembling from the physically fatiguing effect._

"_Where is he, Mudblood?"_

"_I won't-t tell-l y-you!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Hermione screamed and woke with a start. Ron had rushed over to her. "Hermione! Bloody hell! Are you alright?"

"I-I, it, it was a dream, vision, Voldemort!"

Ron sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. He gently padded her back. "It's alright. It didn't really happen."

"But it_ could_ happen Ron! That's what these dreams are! That's what Trelawney said they were, she even said I might be a seer!"

"A seer? You don't-"

Hermione was not listening. She had flown out of the bed and was running outside. Harry had been keeping watch, but was now running to the tent towards Hermione. He had obviously heard her shouts. He grasped her arms. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Ron had followed her out of the tent.

"A dream, another dream. Harry, I haven't had one in months!"

"Occlumency Hermione-"

"They're dreams Harry, rare prophetic dreams! I can't use occlumency like I thought I could before!"

Harry looked at Ron in worriment. Hermione was dazed. She wanted to go to Severus more than anything; he would be able to figure this out. His comfort would bring her the peace and rest she so desperately craved. Hermione looked deeply into Harry's eyes, "Harry, you're in danger."

"What else is new Hermione?"

"No Harry, these dreams. If I start having them more often…" Hermione trailed off.

"Then…" Ron started, "that means that the prophecy, your dreams, are going to come true."

"How soon?" Harry asked urgently. Fear had engulfed his eyes.

"It…I don't know," Hermione replied simply though her voice was soft.

Harry looked at his best friend. He wrapped his arms around her as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about what I have been doing. I have been such a prat to you about Snape. I…"

Hermione nodded. She did not want to discuss Severus that would only make her feel worse, less like the Gryffindor she was, she would be weakened. "Thank you, Harry."

Ron joined in the embrace as the threesome walked inside the tent.

…

The twigs crackled under their shoes as the trio walked alongside a rushing river. Ron was lagging behind picking up various smooth, flat stones and hurling them into the water. Harry was in the lead; saying nothing and thinking everything. Hermione was in the center and she was saying everything and for once thinking of nothing. She didn't want to think anymore, because now her only thoughts were on Severus whom she missed dearly and since her last prophetic nightmare, she was wondering when the prophecy was going to happen.

The biggest question that was rolling inside Hermione's mind was: should she still even be here with the two boys when their lives could be in danger? For once, she truly felt empathy for Harry, not sympathy. Sure, she could help them find the horcruxes, provide information, give clues, use her wits but was she not a target? What if her presence only invited the inevitable to occur sooner?

Hermione looked at Harry who was walking slowly ahead of her. She now knew how he was feeling and understood why so many times he had asked his best friends to stay behind while he fought away danger. An example of this was before they were going to the Department of Mysteries; Madame Umbridge had caught them and Harry was ready to venture off alone after they had escaped.

Hermione was about to carry on, on her rant about horcruxes and the objects they could be when Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The other two said nothing, the first thought on their mind was; snatchers.

Hermione drew out her wand but before she could do or say anything she was thrown to the ground by Ron who had cried out, "Hermione, look out!" A spell had nearly hit her as she fell to the ground. Several snatchers had appeared and Harry was already raising his wand in defense.

The next moment felt like a hundred years as the trio looked in horror at the snatchers smirking at them began nearing them. They were surrounding the threesome so that their only escape was the rushing river behind them.

At that moment Harry shouted a stunning spell at a snatcher and before several others could react, Ron and Hermione shot spells as well then, Harry turned and dashed into the turbulent water. Ron and Hermione did not hesitate to follow him as the snatchers that remained began chasing them into the icy water.

...

Disaperating from the spot they were at seemed out of the question at first, with dense trees and separation they would be unable to stick together or go very far all at once. But now, as they were plunging into the rushing, icy river water they realized that this was a great mistake and unnecessary risk. Disaperating probably would have been better because the river was far deeper than the trio had estimated.

Hermione was immediately submerged into the water and the heaviness of her clothes bundled around her was causing her to sink rapidly. She struggled to stay afloat-every now and again and battled the water to reach the surface and breathe in the oxygen she needed to live, but not enough time was there to do it, because once again she would find herself under the water gasping for air again.

Waves from the rushing water were pounding over her and several times the girl was thrown against rocks. Her wand was almost useless in this task because she could not use the confundus charm in time always so hitting the rocks we slam her body hard and the sharp blow would just knock the breath out of her once again.

She was moving along with the rushing water and she could see nothing when she opened her eyes. Harry and Ron, where were they? Where were the snatchers? Hermione was losing air rapidly.

She fumbled for her wand but her body immediately began reacting to the lack of air in her lungs and she found herself gasping for deep breaths-sucking the water in her chest. Everything was swirling around her, her lungs could not expand and contract-could not bring in the water she needed. Where was her bloody wand? Had she dropped it somewhere in the water? She had been sure that she was gripping onto it before…

Hermione was certain that this would be her end. The brilliant witch who was in love with Severus Snape, who was top of her class at Hogwarts, who missed her beloved, who was best friends to harry Potter- the chosen one, and Ronald Weasley, who was Severus Snape's life and love, who was Head Girl and Gryffindor Prefect had survived many incidences over the years, but she had always had an idea. Severus had saved her before… several times before. She wanted him to save her now because she could not save herself. She wanted his strong hands to caress her skin, his lips to come in contact with hers. She wanted his fingers to lace hers and for him to….

She was weakening… she had been struggling to reach the surface, everything, and this all seemed to last forever. No use struggling, this was it, all of it. Her heart quickened, she still struggled, gasped for air. Everything was going so slowly, time itself was slowing. The water was still carrying her, Ron, and Harry downstream.

She gasped for air again as she reached the surface. She heard a voice, it was choppy like the water around her but she recognized it, it was Harry. What was he saying? She did not have to ask because seconds later she felt a familiar hand grasp her own. It was Ron's, he pulled her body near him and Hermione felt herself being dragged through the thundering water away from the tumbling waves towards a shoreline. Harry had apparently grasped onto a tree and so had Ron. They both looked weak, soaked, and exhausted.

They were along the shoreline still half in the water. Hermione and the two boys fell to the ground heavily. Did she dare close her eyes to rest? She might dream again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: My apologizes for not updating in so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think:)**_

_**krista04: Thank you for your review!:)**_

_**middlekertz: Thank you for the review!:)**_

A tender breeze swept about Hermione's face. When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying half in the icy water and half out of it on the river bank. She slowly turned her head towards the body of a boy stretched out peacefully on the river bank. His red hair was tussled and he was quivering slightly from the chill. Near him was another body-Harry's. His dark hair was too a mess and his eyes were closed.

Hermione sat up slowly, groggily, she felt her muscles tense painfully and as she rolled up her sleeves she gasped in dismay. Purple and blue bruises had formed on her arms and she was certain that there were some on her back, belly, and legs as well. Everything hurt. She surveyed her surroundings and was relieved that no noises, with the exception of the rushing water and chattering birds, could be heard. No snatchers. Hermione looked at the trees whose shadows were long. They had obviously been sleeping for a long time.

A groan alerted Hermione that Ron was awaking. As quickly as her aching body could take her, she was at his side.

"Ron?"

Ron's eyes opened slowly and his pale face and thin lips seemed to transform from grim to smiling. Hermione returned a meek smile and helped her best friend sit up. Hermione had no chance to say anything before Ron could ask; "The snatchers, did they follow us?"

"Not into the river."

"At least we escaped them, last thing we need is to be caught by those prats."

Hermione nodded and as Ron began to sit up he winced. "I must have really gotten beat up out there."

Hermione rolled up a sleeve and revealed her bruised arm, "Me too."

Ron looked alarmed but as Harry began to stir the two directed their attention to aiding him.

...

"Thank Merlin we were able to get away, I mean we would have been turned over to the ministry. Not likely we would escape that."

"Yes, but look what it cost us. We were weak to begin with and this just makes it worse. We're going to have to rest here and figure out our next step later," Harry said stiffly.

Hermione had set to work casting protective enchantments while the two boys set up the tent. As far as they knew, they had obtained healing remedies for this sort of thing though they had not yet asked Hermione if she had any.

"My back is killing me," Ron whined.

Harry's eyes strayed over to where Hermione was sitting under a tall maple; she was rifling through her little violet bag for healing remedies.

"At least we didn't get as beat up as she did, poor Hermione, having physical ailments as well as mental ones? I wish there was something we could do."

"The best thing we can do for anybody is find those horcruxes and destroy them," Ron responded wisely.

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione stood up weakly as left the tree she had been sitting under.

…

Severus Snape's black eyes melted their intense gaze with the black of night as he peered out the window. A cloaked figure was approaching the castle on the west side. He swept down the staircase and went through the corridors to the west side of the castle. The air outside was crisp and light but cold. His breath rose like smoke in front of him and as he watched as the petite figure neared him at the west entrance. He stiffened as she lifted the black hood from her thick and curly hair. Her heavily lidded eyes opened and closed as if they were made of glass and her skin shone pale in the light of the full moon.

"Severus," she lured sexily.

"Bella, what brings you here?"

"The Dark Lord said that you would be expecting my arrival."

"Not tonight."

"Are all the little boys and girls in bed Severus? I don't want anyone hearing what I have to say to you," her left eyebrow was cocked and her lips formed a nasty smile.

"No one will hear you Bella, everything is set."

"Not everything, as far as the plan goes, Severus. That is why the Dark lord sent me tonight, sooner than you expected, obviously, but he thought it necessary and if the Dark lord finds it necessary to do something, you had better do it."

"What is it that the Dark Lord requires?"

Bellatrix sneered and slowly approached the tall wizard. His eyes did not stray from hers.

"He requires that we capture Potter's mudblood friend."

Severus stiffened and inwardly began to panic, outwardly, he displayed no emotion. "Why?"

"Because, Potter will give himself up for her, we need her, Severus."

"She is not here."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"With Potter and that Weasley boy, none of them have returned to resume their education at Hogwarts this year."

Bellatrix cocked her eyebrow again. "We thought as much."

"I have everything going according to the Dark Lord's command, everything is set for Potter's capture, if he comes anywhere near the school, we'll have him and his friends. We expect he will soon."

"Good, when he does, capture the Mudblood and…" Bellatrix stood directly in front of the wizard. She gazed up into his eyes hungrily, "bring her to me; the Dark Lord has given me the honor to torture that filth."

As Bellatrix left, Severus realized why the Dark Lord had sent her over any other death eater. The woman had courage and the power of persuasion on her side. Surely, any male death eater would be pleased to assist her in any "project" she had brewing but not Severus, never Severus.

…

"Ah…please don't," Hermione winced as Severus applied a serum to her tender and now darker and more gruesome-looking bruises.

"What were you thinking going into the river like that? It would have been more suitable to disaperate."

"We can't-ah! Disaperate…we- Ow Severus!"

Severus' brow furrowed. "It won't take that much longer. You're in terrible condition." Hurting her was hardly his intention, "I informed you previously that this may sting."

"I need to bring that back for Harry and Ron, I didn't have this essence-ugh... in my bag after Ron's incident with Yaxley."

"Are they as hurt as you?"

"No, Ron's arm is in no worse condition than it was before but they both have bruises like-ouch! I do..."

Severus continued to tenderly apply the serum and her bruises began to fade, slowly and to Hermione's dismay; painfully. Tears coursed down her face and Severus turned her gaze away from the stinging bruises to his own. "Look at me. I am here; nothing is going to happen while you're here."

"While I'm here," Hermione repeated softly. "Here, is where I want to be, forever, with you, no matter what."

Severus' eyes looked into Hermione's but she sensed that his concern was not just because of her bruises.

"Sev, what is it?"

He ignored this question. Severus surveyed her arms; all healed. He pressed his hands against them and rubbed slightly. His touch was warm, tender, and tingling. Hermione felt an intense nostalgia for this form of touch. "Does this hurt?"

"No," Hermione blushed.

Severus smiled slightly bu his mood became serious again; grim, "You have more?"

"I don't know, there are some on my legs, I think and…" she hesitated but seeing Severus' raised eyebrow she continued. "My back."

Severus helped the weakened girl stand and she removed her jacket, sweater, and long-sleeved shirt. Her pale and slender body was exposed, though her chest was covered Severus eyed her form in dismay. She was thinner than she should be and the bruises were difficult to look at.

He tried to be as careful as he could but every time the serum touched her porcelain skin she winced. "I'm here, I know this is painful. Please stand still."

Hermione obeyed him and clutched his shoulder tightly as the stings seeped through her skin and erased the bruises. Severus stepped back and observed her. Her skin was still pale but it looked far healthier without the bruises.

Hermione's face looked relaxed and she released her firm grip from his arm. Severus handed Hermione her clothes without saying a word and the girl slipped into them. When she was once again standing before him dressed he smiled slightly in approval.

Hermione approached the wizard and took his large hands in her own. "Thank you, my love."

Her face leaned into his and tenderly she caressed his lips with hers. It was odd. She had not been nervous when she had, had to unclothe herself. She felt safe; she knew he would not make advances, even now. Her heart felt warm, like hot fudge, and her eyes twinkled as she released her kiss and gazed into his. His arms were hugging her tiny waist.

"At least now I can hold you without you wincing at much touch."

"It wasn't your touch, it was the serum." Hermione smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"You must eat before you leave with this," Severus said sternly as he held out the serum to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, she was not going to resist this time, and she was far too hungry.

It wasn't long before she had a meal in front of her. She ate almost tentatively at first and but hunger took over and she began to eat quickly, greedily.

"I will bring these back for Harry and Ron," she said as she stuffed some fruit and root-vegetables into her beaded bag. "I wish I could bring all this back for them, but they would question it."

Severus nodded and requested that Hermione meet with him by the end of the week. "I may have…news for you."

"News?"

"Yes, depending on the circumstances I may convey it; however, now is regrettably not the time to do so." Telling Hermione that now she too was being hunted down by death eaters did not seem exceptional given her current state, though she did look much better than when she had first come to him-pale, weak and tired.

"I will see you then," Hermione said as she brought her hands to his face.

Severus put one hand to her back and the other to the lower part of her waist. The last thing he wanted to do was let her go, let her out of his grasp…out of his sight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Oh my goodness! I am sooo sorry that it took so long to update! I will try not to make these chapters so spread out when I post them. I hope you like this one, kind of short but it sets everything up for whats happening next:) Please review! More Severus and Hermione romance and I do mean ROMANCE coming up soon!:D **_

_**Thank you faithful reviewers!**_

_**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: I am so glad you like it so far! Sorry it took sooo long to update!**_

_**krista04: Thank you so much for your great reviews! I apologize for the long delay! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Ms Llewellyn: Thank you so much for the review! I am glad you liked the last story I hope you like this one as you (hopefully) continue to read it. It's going to get intense...:)**_

_**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare: Thank you so much!:D And I am glad you read my last story too:)**_

_**Here you go everyone! Chapter 5!:D**_

The weeks passed slowly and Hermione found herself meeting with Severus almost daily. She couldn't resist. Every time she swept in to see him all her worries would fade and though she realized this was only a chance to escape reality and indulge herself in a piece of heaven for awhile, she still immensely enjoyed seeing her beloved and would not hesitate to come whenever time provided.

Severus would share any information he was receiving to Hermione-to a degree of course; he had not told her of Bellatrix's plans with the Dark Lord. Since the night that Bellatrix had come to Severus, he had not heard anything of the dreaded scheme that he feared he would have to take part in; this worried him more than if he had received information constantly about it, at least then he would be able to discern what was going on.

Hermione was finding it immensely hard to speak to Ron anymore, he was depressed, angry, sullen and though she tried to offer him comfort and hope she found that this only made things worse. Harry was almost always quite and he would often study his snitch, the locket, or a small shard of glass that Hermione had seen him with always. His stress and anxiety heightened her worry for him and she hoped that he would not decide to give up. She had a few leads on horcruxes, but was not sure if they were worth the effort of following, perhaps someday she would follow them even if she had to do it alone. What a foolish idea.

Hermione often felt that there was no hope left and that even death had to be better than this then she would remember her beloved and would make rather short-lived trips to see him. Every time she left she would find her spirit happy and her soul strengthened.

Severus continued to subtly provide her with food, most of which she brought back to share with Ron and Harry. He helped re-bandage her wounds and supplied her with any materials that the trio may need. When Harry or Ron questioned where she had found more food, burlap for the tent, or blankets she would say that she used a spell of found more in her bag, in a truck, whatever. Her excuses were usually accepted, but lately Hermione had been noticing that Ron and Harry seemed to whisper amongst themselves a great deal. Harry seemed often more suspicious than Ron, but Hermione did not want to know what was going through their minds, so, she kept to herself and only spoke to them when necessary. Living with them was a difficult enough task and as long as she kept drama and heated emotions out of the way, she was certain that she would survive this.

They had migrated between several places and heard nothing, seen nothing. Ron would listen to the radio raptly almost every hour of the day and though this annoyed Harry to no end, he did not let that get between speaking with Ron in low tones while Hermione was reading inside or gathering food. She was certain something was up and even more certain that she would learn what was going on any day now.

It wasn't until a cold, crisp evening while Hermione was on watch did she hear the crunch of twigs under heavy footsteps come near her. At the approach, Hermione turned from her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and looked up to see Harry and Ron standing rather uncomfortably before her. Harry's eyes were wandering and Ron was studying the icy ground.

"Hermione…" Harry started, his voice was cracked slightly and he needed a shave and a haircut desperately.

Hermione stood and faced both boys squarely.

"We-you-well... Hermione we're your best friends and we know that you have had feelings in the past for Snape but…"

Ron looked grim and his eyes narrowed.

"What Harry?"

"We know that you have been seeing Snape," Ron said darkly.

Hermione viewed Ron in astonishment.

"What would make you assume that?"

"Come on Hermione, the food, clothes, tent supplies, bits of information that say you have been getting from your books. You have been lying to us, Hermione. Please tell us the truth."

"As if you haven't lied before Harry," Hermione responded coldly.

Harry's empathetic expression did not vanish nor shift.

Hermione sighed slightly, "Yes, I have been seeing Severus but-"

"Hermione? How could you? He's a death eater! He killed Dumbledore!"

"I know that Harry! I was there!"

"Why would you even try going back to him? How could you-"

"How _could_ I?" Hermione echoed and began turning from the spot towards the tent. The two boys followed her in exasperation.

"You didn't let me finish-"

"As If it matters Harry! You two are judging my sense of judgment about how I feel, as if I was a child or something. Well I am not a child and you really must believe me when I say that he is not a dark wizard. He is a good man…"

"Then prove it!" Ron said. Jealousy was erupting from the tone of his voice.

Tears were threatening to break free from Hermione's emotions and into the physical being of herself. She hadn't cried in so long…this was not the time. Be strong Hermione.

"I can't Ronald!"

"Why not?" Ron's voice was slightly less tense. Harry said nothing but watched the exchange.

"Because it could put all of us and him in danger," Hermione cracked.

"We're always in danger Hermione, nowhere is safe, not anymore."

Hermione attempted to put Severus in a good light without saying too much about his position and why he was doing everything he was doing, "He gave us food and whatever we needed!"

"We knew you were lying about that too!"

"Oh shut it Ronald! This is about survival now! We are on a mission of sorts and we need to be able to have everything we need! All the information we need! Severus helped us!"

"I would never accept help from that bastard!"

Hermione stood slightly stricken. To believe that Severus was sacrificing everything for them and for Ron to say what he was about him was saddening to her. If he knew the truth, he would not have such harsh thoughts about him.

Ron was stubborn. Harry was looking at the ground obviously trying to shut out the words that were being hurled back and forth between Hermione and Ron. Harry lifted his head. All was silent; both boys were facing her.

"Fine." Hermione said quietly. She took her bag off the floor of the tent and with that, pushed past the two boys and left the tent. Neither tried to stop her. She wouldn't be gone long…would she?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Another chapter will be posted shortly! I have had extra time on my hands so I have been writing like crazy! :D Let me know what you think it's all a bit confusing i'm sure but things will tie together and become more intense this next chapter (I hope you're excited)**_

_**Thank you for the reviews!:D**_

_** Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: I'm glad you reread the prequel! I've been having to reread it too for this stroy :) Thank you for the review! You're awesome! **_

_** middlekertz: Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) :)**_

The cold air swirled around Hermione who fumbled along the icy ground. Her breath came out like ghosts that disappeared in front of her and her heart thudded madly. She shivered. The cold rattled through her bones. It seemed silly not to disaperate but where would she go? Perhaps to see Severus… though if she were caught in the school at this hour, Severus would most likely be sleeping and she would probably be seen by one of the Carrows if she did not happen to apparate into his office.

If her tears had not been frozen, they would have gushed fourth. How could she just abandon Ron and Harry in a desperate time? It wasn't like she had given up on her task; she had given up on them...they in a sense had given up on her, they acted as though she were to blame for everything and how could they not have faith in her?

Hermione stopped and stood in place looking around the vicinity. Snow was falling softly and the twitter of birds could be heard. It was nearly nightfall and Hermione came to a conclusion: she would apparate into the nearest town.

…

"Severus, any news concerning the whereabouts of Harry Potter?"

"No my lord, I regret to inform you that no alarms have sounded nor has he been spotted or heard from by any of those associated in Hogwarts or Hogsmead."

"What about the girl?"

Severus stiffened slightly, he had not heard from Hermione for several days now and his fears were at large, perhaps the dark lord knew something that he didn't… "Nothing, my lord,"

The Dark Lord, who had been standing over a chair at the long table that was in the center of the dining room at Malfoy Manor, strode over to a window and made a slow, subtle hissing sound. "We must find the girl…that will lure Potter here."

"I beg pardon my Lord but perhaps it will not," Severus attempted to utter his last few words with contempt, "The Granger girl is the most intelligent of her year and there is no doubt that-"

"Enough, Severus," The Dark Lord left the window and went to the table again. Several people were seated there, a few of his most prized death eaters. Bellatrix was nearest him he looked upon her and sheer delight crossed her face which was partially concealed by mangled, tight curls. "Bellatrix, I present you with the task of finding and capturing the Granger girl, bring her to me and we will lure Potter."

"It is my honor, my Lord," Bellatrix replied.

…

Severus paced back and forth in the Headmaster's study; what was he going to do? They would very possibly find the trio and-His thoughts were interrupted when Amycus Carrow knocked heavily on the door and let himself in. "Headmaster, the Longbottom child has gone missing."

"Missing?" Severus repeated. He was not surprised by this news.

"Yes, sir. He's been gone for a few days now."

"Very well, leave him be. If the boy resists an education then he resists a future. Bring him to me if you see him."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Amycus left seeing that Severus was in no mood for idol conversation not that the two were ever close or anything.

…

Hermione observed her surrondings: It was a small town; vintage street lights, little shops, homes, and... a pub! Hermione shuffled through the illuminated snow that gleamed because of the light given off by the lanterns. She went to the pub and was relieved to see a VACANCY sign before her as well as an OPEN sign. Hermione opened the door and a little bell jingled as the door opened...

...Dim lighting showed Hermione that she was at a walnut table that held a tiny candle with a gentle light flickering before her. The tiny pub was warming and had been so inviting that Hermione decided to go in. She ate rather hungrily when she saw the steaming bowl of potato soup before her. The butter beer beside it was frothy and cool.

Hermione ate slowly and as the soup warm her body the butter beer ignited her senses. Hermione looked around observing the tables near and farther away from her. She was alone.

Sipping her butter beer Hermione pulled out _The Tales of Beedle The Bard_ and solemnly flipped through the tired pages. She began to feel a sense of loneliness yet will and determination. She had the resource that she needed and perhaps she could still do Dumbledore's work even if she couldn't do it with Ron and Harry.

Was she the one who was wrong? Was she blinded by love or was it…lust that drew her to Severus? Hermione shook her head; no, she loved Severus and she did not 'lust' him. She was certain. She stared into the flame of the small candle before her. Lust was…well not an emotion Hermione felt nor was she very familiar with it. She wished desperately that she could tell Harry and Ron about Severus and how he was a spy and ally not an enemy. She wished she could fix…everything. But now, what she really wanted was Severus. Still, she probably should not have abandoned Harry and Ron like that. They were obviously working on something because she still remembered those images of the twosome speaking in low voices, perhaps they were only speaking about her.

Hermione put the book back and looked down at her nearly empty soup bowl. When she looked up she found her eyes wandering the room again, only this time a table in the corner had changed. A cloaked figure was seated and the flickering candle on the table showed no features on the person. Hermione suddenly felt uneasy.

Standing up and pretending not to be alarmed she gathered her things and left the money on the table. Before she could reach the door, Hermione looked back at the table where the cloaked figure had sat. They were absent from it. Hermione opened the door. The bell on it gave a slight chime and as Hermione looked up and down the street she could see nothing unordinary. The flickering street lamps gave off a luminous glow that was warm and friendly. Hermione saw that the snowfall had stopped and as she began to turn she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione whirled around but stifled an outburst. Before she could say anything a voice said, "Miss Granger?" It was soft and velvety.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I promised you another chapter! Not the most exciting but here it is! A big BIG thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewrs!**_

Hermione pressed her lips against Severus' cheeks and held his warm hands in her own; his hood had fallen to reveal his handsome features. "It feels like forever since I've seen you!" Hermione exclaimed in an urgent whisper. Severus pulled her small body close to his and drew her into a passionate kiss. Hermione felt her body warm up and her spirits had risen considerably.

"I wish that my visit could have been more cheerful. I didn't know exactly where you were but I had to come and find you. I apparated to several towns and this one in the hope that you and those two boys were camping out in the woods near here, I am afraid I have some bad news but first we must leave here."

"Is it safe to return to Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded and took Hermione's hand in his own holding it tight. Within a moment they were back in the Headmaster's office. Hermione set her things down and watched Severus as he locked the doors and led her into an adjoining room that she, and she was certain Harry, had never been in before. It appeared to be a private study and an adjoining bedroom off of it.

Severus sat Hermione in a comfortable chair and took her hand in his. The dark black eyes were focused, swallowing the brown with every frightening word. "I didn't relay this information to you before because I was worried that you would tell Potter or Weasley out of compassion and you mustn't tell a soul, I shouldn't be telling you but you must know that great danger lies ahead of you."

"Danger of what? Is Harry and Ron in danger too?"

"They will be if the Dark Lord finds you. He believes that by capturing you Harry will reveal himself and will give his own life for yours. You're like a sister to him, I have noticed and Harry will most likely come to the Dark Lord and give up the business he is working on if you are in harm's way."

"My dreams…"

Severus stiffened. "The dreams…you believe they are consequential?"

"They must be, they're…prophetic."

"Well we are certain it is not occlumency."

"Yes, and it only makes sense that these dreams are a warning, a warning that I have been receiving since last year. The dreams will become closer and closer together as the day that they prophecy is fulfilled approaches."

Severus looked grave. Hermione stood up quickly and went to her bag. She dug through it and found the book she required, the divination book that she most reluctantly brought. Hermione read aloud, "Prophetic dreams occur in sequences and not always regularly depending on the dream they are. All prophetic dreams will become more frequent as the date of their prophecy approaches. Some dreams relay information…once the prophecy is fulfilled the dreams cease…" Hermione skimmed the words with her eyes, her piercing and intense gaze at the paper shifted as she relaxed and slowly sat down setting the book on the table. Severus drew near her and knelt beside her. Hermione was trying so desperately to hold back tears.

"Hermione, I will not let anything happen to you. If this prophecy must come true, then I am afraid that there is nothing in my or your power to stop it from coming."

Hermione nodded and looked at Severus his eyes were intent and his hands were laced with hers. Hermione smiled and knelt down the floor beside him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I will do it, it has to be done. The prophecy obviously reveals hidden secrets things that may end all of this."

The two stood and Hermione went over everything in her mind: The horcruxes- there were seven, each one once destroyed would make Voldemort mortal so that when Harry sang the curse at him while pointing his wand the Dark Lord would die. Harry and Ron were finding horcruxes- the ring, the diary, and the locket-two were destroyed, one still needed to be. That left four more horcruxes. Once Hermione was well enough to be set as bait Harry would hear of her capture, come to her rescue and hopefully by this time he will have gotten all of the horcruxes and destroyed them all. Then he could kill Voldemort that would be the end.

Hermione sighed and looked up at Severus who had turned to a nearby table. Hermione went over to him and let her arms rest on him. She looked over his shoulder and saw that he was scribbling down something, it looked like a potion. "You know what it is, Miss Granger?" he asked this rather teasingly and Hermione realized that he was attempting to lighten the dreary mood.

"A strengthening serum, Professor," She replied teasingly.

Professor Snape turned to see her face. "Once you're well again we will begin a plan of action, for the time being, contact Potter and Weasley they will need word from you and advice I am certain."

Hermione kissed Severus on the cheek. He in turn kissed her lips but only slightly until Hermione put her arms around his neck and embraced him. It was effortless, passionate, and pure.

…

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I first must apologize for my rash actions the other night and please if you're worried about me don't be, I am fine and under the care of someone who is on our side; they are good, kind and trustworthy. Please understand that you must find the horcruxes promptly. Destroy them if you can and use the sword, it will be set for you to find soon, and when you have destroyed all of the horcruxes or most of them you may get word of something, anything from anyone. Be watchful. Be careful._

_Your best friend, Hermione_

_P.S. If you write me back, I beg you not to ask ridiculous, thoughtless questions. _

Hermione sighed and read the letter over again. This seemed to be the best way to put everything, in lament's terms that is. Hermione smiled to herself and went to the nearby portrait. "Please, take this to the owlery and send it off please with Earl. Hermione knew that she may regret this but it was the only hope she had of getting the parchment to Harry and Ron, he will know what to do, and please don't say anything to the other portraits about any of this." Hermione's tone was firm as could be. The portrait of Dumbledore smiled. "Believe me Miss Granger, the way Severus has all these portraits covered I couldn't get in contact with the other paintings even if I desired to do so!"

Severus had covered the paintings ever since Hermione's first visit. The portraits-he feared, would move about and spread rumors that the students and Carrows and then the death eaters would get word of.

Hermione smiled and left the now vacated portrait and went to the desk of the Headmaster. She sat in the chair and picked up the book on divination that was nearby and began to read the chapter she was on. She had always despised divination before, but now she knew that she must discover as much as possible about this rubbish for ignorance might cost her and those around her their lives.

Before Hermione could finish the paragraph she was on she heard the clicking of the door. Severus maybe? Oh God! This wasn't Severus it was a Carrow! Hermione ducked instantly under the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Sorry, i've been pretty bad about most frequently but hopefully I can post another chapter this weekend. **_

_**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: Thank you for the review! I'll try and update more often!**_

_**middlekertz: Thanks for the review! XD**_

_**Dustunicorn51: Thank you so much for the constructive review! I have gone back and edited the chapters (I had to add some info. to them) and i will try and make sure my grammar and everything is good :) I'm glad you like this story!**_

A golden ball with feathery wings outstretched hovered in front of a pondering Harry Potter. He took the snitch in his hands and sat down next to Ron Weasley who was outside of the tent staring off into the deep woods which were covered in snow.

Harry looked at Ron. He was deep in thought and Harry was rather startled to see Ron in such concentration.

"Maybe we were too hard on Hermione, Harry."

Harry didn't know how to respond. _She_ was the one who had fallen in love with a dark wizard and _she _was the one who had abandoned them, but Ron was right. They were too hard her.

"Hermione…just needs to…rethink her…feelings."

Ron looked at Harry dully and Harry nodded a little, realizing that his comment had not made anything better. He knew how much Ron liked Hermione, but his feelings had wound up tightly inside him and had been bottled up after Hermione began mingling with Professor Snape who was no longer a Professor but a Headmaster of one of the finest witch and wizarding schools in the entire wizarding world. Why had she fallen for him? Harry had asked this question to himself countless times and was certain that Ron had asked it twice as much to himself.

Hermione was always so level-headed, strong, brave, and extremely intelligent. Why fall in love with Severus Snape? Though you can't always control your emotions…love. Perhaps Hermione fell for him over…well whatever it was that she found attractive. Harry shuttered at the thought; it was disgusting.

"Maybe we'll hear from her soon," Harry said.

"I hope we do, Hermione is strong but I don't know if she can last forever out on her own with the snatchers and all." Ron's brow was furrowed and he looked rather pale. "I feel so guilty…" These words were uttered under the heat of Ron's breath so that Harry could hardly hear but he did and he felt guilty too.

…

Hermione's heart thudded heavily in the cage of her ribs and heavy footsteps could be heard. What was the Carrow doing here? Surely Severus would not invite one to enter whenever they pleased. She had ducked down too quickly to see if the intruder was brother or sister but hoped deeply that she would not be noticed. She hoped fervently that Severus would walk in at any moment. If she were caught…

A grunt. Hermione's breathing waivered and her stomach felt tight. She wondered if she was far enough under the table and wanted to move in but feared any noise might disrupt the intruder. The footsteps had stopped. Hermione wondered what the Carrow was doing. She heard a rustling noise; a thought came to her. Hermione silently drew out her wand and uttered a spell "_Snufflifors!" _At once small books on the shelves and on Severus' transformed into mice. The surprised Carrow screamed-it was the sister, Hermione smiled to herself and as the Carrow moved away from the desk Hermione murmured, _"Trinus sursum!" _Hermione peeked over the desk and observed a tripping repetitively out the door to the Headmaster's office. As the Carrow stumbled out Hermione could hardly resist laughter and after shutting the door behind the Carrow she was free to laugh outwardly.

She shook her head and approached the Headmaster's desk. She took the letter she had written to Ron and Harry, sealed it, and sent it off with a charm for fear that a use of an owl would be foolish. At that moment she heard the door open. Fearing it was a Carrow Hermione ducked down and scampered back under the desk.

"Hermione?"

Instantly she breathed a sigh of relief and revealed herself.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing under my desk?"

Hermione promptly explained the unexpected visit from the Carrow.

Severus grimaced and flicked out his wand. "I'll deal with the punishment later."

Hermione smiled and Severus drew near her. Hermione put her arms around his firm shoulders and instinctively lifted her head slightly. Severus caressing hands moved up and down her body-slowly, rather tentatively but as Hermione lifted her head she moaned slightly and Severus brushed his tender lips against her cheek, to her neck…

Before Hermione could encourage him to go further he stopped and looked her in the eye, the black settled on the brown and he said softly in his velvety voice, "I have promising information for you."

Hermione whispered softly, her face just inches from his, "And what is that?" The tone of her voice was soft and her lips brushed against Severus'. He could hardly resist but he couldn't do this now… not in her condition…could he? No!

"It's…about…destroying horcruxes…" he said theses words between kisses and tight embraces.

Hermione stopped in mid embrace. She looked at Severus wide eyed. "You have the solution?"

"Yes," he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay I am sure you're annoyed that I keep editing and updating but I needed to rereafd and fix things. Thank you Dustunicorn51 and xoRenesmeeCarlieCullenxo for letting me know about my grammar errors! I really appreciate that. I went through and hopefully fixed them all. Please review! Enjoy the story! More soon! :D**_

What is it?" Hermione's voice was excited and Severus smiled slightly, "I am sure that you remember the sword of Gryffindor."

"Yes, but according to the late Minster of Magic, its is missing."

Severus sighed, "What I am about to relay to you is not to be repeated, understood?"

"Yes,"

"There are two swords, one is real and is goblin made though you are already aware of this. The second one is a mere imitation of the original sword and is not goblin made. Only one sword is missing."

"Which one?"

"The real one and in truth it is only missing to those who do not know where it is, and I do."

"Where is it?" Hermione asked with urgency.

Severus leaned into Hermione and as his breath feathered against her ear she realized what an incredible coup this was.

"The sword is in this room."

Hermione's eyes widened. "The sword can take in that which makes it stronger and since Harry destroyed the basilisk with it six years ago it is impregnated with basilisk venom so it can destroy the horcruxes." Hermione whispered these words, but excitement was folded in her tone.

"Yes, and I am sending it to Harry and Ron tonight-"

"Along with me," Hermione interrupted.

"No,"

Yes,"

"Hermione-"

"Severus, they need my help I sent them that letter today but they need me and they won't be able to do this without me. I realize how pompous and conceited this sounds but it's true. They won't know what to do if they have the sword."

Severus looked grim.

Hermione smiled slightly and continued. "I am not hiding the fact that we're together and that we have feelings for each other. I can do this for them then return to you."

"You forget that you have been having…" Severus' voice cringed and his face omitted a scowl at the following words: "prophetic dreams and they are becoming more frequent aren't they?"

Hermione did not want to say yes, but nodded regrettably.

"You may get captured."

Hermione's face shifted from sorrow to concern and alert. "Captured? You mean you know what's going to happen-"

"Do you recall the other night when I was telling you that I had news for you, but didn't want to give it to you just then?"

Hermione nodded.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and several other death eaters are on the hunt for you. They need you in order to lure Harry Potter into their grasp so they may finish him and then you and that Weasley boy once and for all."

"Just like in my dreams… Trelawney was right!" Hermione uttered these words with contempt and disgust. She loathed divination and the obvious fact that it was indeed prophetic and that for the past year she had been warned that she would be at the mercy of Voldemort made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach.

Severus looked at his beloved with empathy and embraced her tight in his arms.

"I have to help Harry and Ron anyway. If something happens…"

"Then I will be there for you, we will worry about that later."

Severus' voice was in a whisper and Hermione realized that she was feeling something new, some subtle feeling in his embrace as if…he really had experienced this before whether it was him or someone else…

…

Harry was settled at the foot of an oak, a blanket was wrapped tightly around him and as he watched his breath exit his mouth in clouds, he could have sworn he had seen a light…had he? He had. A silver ball of light had appeared about ten feet away. Harry stood slowly and watched from the oak tree as the silver orb grew and formed into the shape of a small doe. Harry watched in awe, utterly transfixed on the creature as it glided away from the spot. Harry instinctively began to pursue the creature and as he neared the animal, it glided forward until it reached a frozen-over pond. It disappeared and Harry-stunned, looked around. Nothing.

The crunch of frozen leaves could be heard. Harry drew his wand and was ready to cast any defensive spell but to his relief and chagrin Ron stepped out from behind a tree. "Did you see it?"

"The doe? Yes."

"Is it yours?"

"No my patronus is a stag…"

"It was your worst nightmare," came a hoarse and rather creepy female whisper as Ron and Harry froze in terror they saw a woman coming towards them, sword in hand.

"HERMIONE!" They exclaimed.

Hermione dropped the sword and laughed as she illuminated her wand and embraced the two boys.

"Bloody hell Hermione! We thought you were a snatcher or Bellatrix or something!"

"You can't expect Bellatrix to come out on a night like this!" Hermione teased and explained that she had brought the sword and that the doe was to lure them to the spot.

"Your patronus is a doe?"

Hermione stiffened slightly, "No."

"Whose is it? I'm afraid to ask."

"Severus'"

Harry said nothing but Ron looked disgusted.

"I convinced Severus to let me tell you the whole story; you both need to know the truth."

Hermione began explaining why and how Severus had planned everything out with Dumbledore, why he had been forced to kill him and why he had been helping them as well as where they needed to look for horcruxes and why the truth about her prophetic dreams.

"Why is he on our side now if he was a death eater before?"

"He wouldn't answer that but I can only assume it had something to do with Dumbledore."

"Where is Snape?"

"He left, right after the doe was extinguished."

"Didn't want to stay for a little chat, did he?" Ron's sarcasm was blunt and Hermione gave him a look.

"I told you he was on our side this entire time."

"We believe you Hermione, if what he says is true and he's not just trying to get information out of us and know our plans then we do, really."

Ron nodded in agreement with Harry's statement. Hermione smiled and gave the sword to Harry. "This is the real sword; it is imbued with basilisk venom so we can use it to destroy the necklace and the remaining four horcruxes."

Harry took off the locket and handed the sword to Ron, "Your turn."

"My turn? When did we decide this?"

"Just now."

Ron groaned and as the horcrux snapped open releasing its fury and anguish Ron swung the sword to the locket, before he did Hermione could see images of Severus and herself together, happy, in the locket's thick, black magic. Hermione felt suddenly guilty.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I know this chapter is short but the next one is going to be long(er). Please review! I hope you like it! **_

_**xoRenesmeeCarlieCullenxo: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter!:D**_

_**Julialien: I am so so so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated and that this chapter is short, but the next few will be longer, promise! Let me know what you think! :)**_

"_No! NO! Leave him!" Hermione could not move her arms, her hands, and her body were tight and rigid. The body bind curse was upon her, she was completely helpless in these arms of her gruesome captor who was going to do something that would send pins and needles flying into Hermione's heart. _

"_Foolish girl!" spat the Dark Lord as he cast a spell throwing Hermione to the ground furiously. Hermione hit the ground hard, the wind completely knocked out of her. She thought she would black out but she couldn't, he was in danger! She had to save him. _

_She pointed her wand furiously at a death eater who was nearing her, "Stupefy!" she screamed. The Dark Lord was paying no attention to Hermione as he turned to Lucius Malfoy. "Bring Severus to me."_

"Hermione please, please wake up!" Harry was almost shouting now as Hermione jerked up from her bed in the tent.

"Harry! Harry! They're not after you, in my dreams, it's not you they're trying to get, it's Severus!"

"Have these dreams been reoccurring every night?"

"I have had them every night Harry!"

Before Harry could reply they heard a shout from Ron who had been keeping watch outside, "Snatchers!"

"What?" Hermione cried and jumped out of bed. She had fallen asleep, fully clothed.

She raced out of the tent, Harry at her heels. The Snatchers that had chased them down by river just weeks ago were now standing not 20 feet away from the tent and they had brought friends, five of them. Hermione saw that Ron was battling them furiously with stunning spells and succeeded in knocking one out of view.

"Hermione!" Harry urged desperately.

"_Periphium!" _Hermione cried, and the tent and all of its belongings were sucked into her wand, she pointed her wand into the beaded bag around her wrist and shouted the spell again as the contents flooded out into the bag.

"Ron! Ron run!"

The trio dashed from the spot shouting spells and blasting them back at their pursuers. Hermione ran vigorously and saw Harry point at a Snatcher and shout, "Exspelliarmus!" Hermione turned and shot a spell that caused the space in front of Greyback to explode. It wasn't until she saw Ron stun an additional Snatcher that she realized Harry was nowhere in sight.

Hermione knew it was foolish to call out for him, in fear that their pursuers would realize who he was, who they were. She looked into Ron's eyes. He had stopped running due to the fact that Hermione looked frantic, turning in one place. "Hold them off! I have to find him!"

Ron nodded and cast another spell.

"_Levicorpus!" _Hermione screamed at a nearby Snatcher. _Harry, where was Harry… _She spotted him, lying under a tree not fifteen feet away, his eyes were wide and glazed, his body trembled slightly and as a Snatcher neared to capture him Hermione stunned him instantly, throwing the wizard off balance and several feet from where he had been standing. "Harry, Harry are you okay?" Hermione exclaimed urgently.

"Hermione…"

"Never mind Harry!" Hermione pointed her wand at him and as Harry began to swell she felt someone grab her arms, holding them tightly behind her back. "Let her go!" Ron shouted. He was held the same way as Hermione was and was being forced to walk down a hill to the spot where the group of Snatchers was now gathered.

"Hideous, isn't he?" Scabior said who the leader was, obviously.

"Let's go!" Greyback said and began to tug Ron away from the spot.

"No no no no no…hold it…" Scabior snatched Harry's arm and pulled him from the ground. Taking his free hand, he ran his hand over Harry's hair that covered his forehead. Now that the skin was revealed he saw a small indent that used to be Harry's scar.

"We're not taking this lot to the Ministry, boys. Let's go!"

…

"It's her!" Bellatrix exclaimed gleefully. "The Dark Lord will be so pleased to see this, and if this is the Mudblood Potter has befriended." Bellatrix's once high pitched, hag-like voice had simmered and she turned away from Hermione to Ron. "This must be the blood traitor, isn't that right Lucius?" She turned to her brother-in-law, eyes wide and ferocious.

"Y-yes, that is Weasley's boy," Lucius stammered, trying to seem calm and excited to see that the most desired wizards and witch by the Ministry and the Dark Lord, was in his house.

Bellatrix turned to the swollen Harry Potter and smiled nastily. "Potter, perhaps?" Before she could examine him closer she heard a clang from behind her. One of the ruddy Snatchers had procured Hermione's bag and had been shuffling through it. The sword of Gryffindor was revealed.

"Where did you get that!" Bellatrix asked, frightened.

"From this," the Snatcher replied dumbly, dropping the bag to the floor. As Bellatrix released her wrath on the Snatchers, Hermione took the opportunity to grab her wand from the floor as a Snatcher dropped it. Quickly casting a spell to gather her bag, she realized that only Draco Malfoy had noticed this. He bowed his head, saying nothing. Hermione shoved her wand into her bag and just in time. Bellatrix returned her attention to the trio as the Snatchers stumbled out of the room.

"You, mudblood, over there!" she screeched.

Hermione did not disobey.

"Summon the Dark Lord!" she turned to Lucius.

"But, Bellatrix, we are not sure that this is Harry Potter," Lucius trembled.

"Never mind that! He wants the Mudblood! When he gets here, he can decide if that's Potter!" She turned to Hermione and smirked evilly. The room was quiet, quiet as death until a wail came from somewhere else in the manor. At this, Bellatrix screamed_, "CRUCIO!"_ the spell was cast on Hermione.

Harry and Ron struggled to free themselves, to aid Hermione, to save her but it was no use.

Hermione's body felt as though daggers were being hurled at it and they were puncturing her skin, releasing they're fury by slicing away at her body. She screamed and screamed tears fell, body quivered, heart pounded and her eyes squeezed shut. It felt like forever, that the curse had not been released and when it was, she heard a voice. "Leave her be! We want her alive and sane for the Dark Lord's arrival!"

It was Severus.

Hermione's hopes soared, her body tried to relax but the spasms and trembling would not cease. Hermione heard a noise and several bangs and shouts followed, she was lying, completely still, almost lifeless on the floor, unable to see anyone but then she felt it, a soft, warm hand touched her face. Warmth flowed through her weak, pale, trembling body and her eyes opened slowly. She gazed through a watery veil at the face of her beloved.

"We're getting you out, now." He whispered and Hermione felt herself being lifted from the floor, then, she was gone, she had been taken away from the manor and was now in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Severus lay her down in a large, comfortable chair, further back in the office and said (though she could scarcely hear him) "I'll return momentarily." Then, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay guys! We're experiencing some romance in this chapter so please review! I need inspiration and I need your opinions! I promise to post again this week! :D**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

When Hermione awoke once again she felt something warm and damp on her forehead. She raised her hand to the object but a warm, larger hand gently took it. "Severus, I-Harry…where is Ron and Harry?"

Severus' baritone voice reverberated through her skull, "Here"

"You, you saved them?"

"And Miss Lovegood, Griphook, a goblin who is under the employment of Gringotts, and Ollivander."

"Why…you…how?"

"We will explain it all to you, but you have to rest, you are confined, for the time being, in an incredibly delicate state."

Hermione knew this by the way she felt. Every time she moved she trembled. Her eyelids sagged and her head pounded. She squeezed Severus' hand slightly but it must have felt like nothing to him, she was so weak….

"_TRAITOR! FILTHY TRAITOR!" Bellatrix screeched, her high voice piercing the ears and triggering the fear from every good heart nearby. _

The scene shifted

_Creaking…wails and shrieks that were faint….rotten boards, blood stained the floor, open doors closing, creaking on their hinges. _

"_My Lord, the elder wand answers to you, only."_

"_Does it? You killed Dumbledore Severus, the wand answers to its last owner and then to the owner that slaughters its previous owner. The wand is not truly mine, but yours, Severus."_

"_My Lord…"_

"_Severus, you are a good and faithful servant, loyal and far superior to my other death eaters. I find the news of your activities with mud bloods and blood traitors to be of immense disappointment, Severus."_

"_My Lord-"_

_A spell was cast…._

…"_Nagini, KILL!"_

"NO!" Hermione cried out, her natural reaction to jump out of bed and run to Severus was abruptly interrupted as she felt a sharp pain streak through her abdomen, her arms, her head. She cried out and fell back onto the bed. Within an instant Severus was by her side. Harry and Ron followed, standing by the door.

"Hermione, Hermione, it's alright, I'm here, Hermione."

Harry and Ron could not believe their eyes or ears! Severus was so tender, so kind, his usually sarcastically rich voice that flowed like cold syrup was not warm and soft. His hands were wrapped around Hermione and she leaned against him, sobbing. Severus took a vial from his cloak and brought the assumed potion to her lips. She drank it all down and almost instantly, he administered another, and another.

"Not giving her enough potions, is he?" Ron muttered sarcastically to Harry.

Severus had obviously heard this, turning, he glared balefully at Ron, "Weasley, these potions are to aid and impede her pain and spasms."

Ron looked down at the floor and Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck.

"You-you were-in my dream-you were…" her voice, which had been coming out in hastened, harsh whispers, trailed off and she couldn't seem to speak the last few words.

"Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione tightened her embraced and held Severus' body close to her own. It was warm, strong and comforting. The ebony cloak flowed around her. Harry and Ron knew that it was best to let the twosome be alone and left promptly.

"I still think that she's bloody mad but, it's obvious we can trust him now."

"Maybe," Harry said seriously. He went over to the cabinet that held the pensive. "But I'm still not sure."

Ron walked over and stood beside Harry who was gazing, glassy-eyed at the cabinet.

"Harry, you're not…"

"We need to be sure Ron, we need evidence. I care too much about Hermione to let her get hurt if Snape becomes a coward at any given moment and lets Voldemort do with her what he desires."

Ro nodded in agreement and Harry slowly, tentatively, opened up the cabinet. The glossy pensive was settled in the stone base and Harry drew his wand, waving it over the bowl. Memories glittered heavenly in the bowl and swirled in the gloss like strands of angel hair. "I have a plan," Harry said softly and he shut the cabinet.

"Let's take the cloak, we'll seek out other sleeping quarters for tonight, I don't want to be here," his eyes wandered the room briefly.

…

"He drew his wand and stunned you or something, it wasn't a body-bind curse you just…he turned to his snake and uttered the most horrible words, words that I swear to Merlin if I ever hear them, I will-"

"Hermione," Severus stroked her hair gently, his other hand rested on her back, her arms were still latched around his neck and shoulders. "Nagini, kill."

Severus drew Hermione away from him so he could look her in the eyes. Her eyes, glinting with the water that had fallen from them, her pale face was moon white and her trembling body was fragile and delicate as glass. "Hermione, that will not happen, I promise you, he will do no deed such as that to me, ever."

"Severus, my prophetic dreams are not about Harry they're about you. Ever since last year, when I first started getting them I thought they were Harry's because they kept saying that they needed to find him. After a while, the dreams grew closer together, more vivid if you can imagine and they were saying how someone had betrayed them, was betraying them, how I needed to get him and then they would…" Her voice trailed off again but she regained her composure and turned her eyes to Severus' hands. She slipped hers into them and gazed into his face, filled with empathy and concern. "You said that the death eaters originally wanted to capture me because of Harry and this is true but in my dreams, a new prophecy is merging with the original and you're the one they'll want. Something may-will, happen to make them suspect you and they will take me and lure you and then…" Hermione's face fell and she propped herself up onto her knees so that her face was just a little higher than Severus'. She held his hands to her heart, "you'll be lost from me."

Severus arose from the bed he had just been sitting on and raised himself up to a standing position. His face was now above Hermione's and he brought his tender lips to hers in sweet harmony. Their bodies leaned against the other their hands intertwined with grace and passion. Hermione released her hands from his and began winding her arms around his waist, up his back, to his shoulders; they were so strong, broad. His lips fell across her lips and began tracing the corners of her mouth, down her chin, her neck of slender grace and beauty. Hermione let her hands wander to his forearms but before she could encourage him to travel down to her protruding collar bone he yanked away from her.

"Severus, no please."

"You're too weak, this is foolish."

"I'll decide if it's foolish."

Severus looked both apprehensive and adamant. He it was almost as if he was afraid the interaction, though passionate and heavenly, would harm her in some way. Maybe he felt it would be more emotionally harmful than physically and perhaps he feared that Hermione would end up becoming too emotional. Not to mention, this seemed hardly to be the proper time to engage in such interactions when dementors were surrounding the school, when her two best friends were outside and when she had just barely escaped the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange! No, this was too much not for him, for her.

"Severus," Hermione laced a crown with her fingers intermingling with his. "Please, I want this, more than anything. I want to be sure that I can express to you in every possible way that I do love you, that I do cherish you above all. This_ is_ the time. There is no better time, when the world is falling, there has to be love in it Severus, can't you see that I love you?" Her voice was not pleading but relaxed, heavy.

Severus drew his eyes upon her face, down her neck, her shoulders, chest, belly, legs. His eyes met hers and he uttered the words, "I love you." Softly, tenderly. He was held by her gaze, entranced by her body, and in love with her and her intellect. She was so much more than he could ever have dreamed for, she loved him, wasn't he fortunate? To have her, a beautiful, strong, young witch like. Ever since the tragedy with his first beloved, he thought he would be unable to love, anyone, anything. He had shut himself away, locked himself in a room with no windows, no doors but Hermione had found a way in! She had entered the room and taken his hand and led him out into the world, giving him a glimpse of what he could have, should have, and needed. Lily had been his world, his life, his everything until Hermione came.

Was it wrong? Immoral? Unethical? Fatuous? Even now, he had done everything for Lily but was it possible that all the spying, protecting, hiding, and caring had been sought out or done because of Hermione? His heart drummed against his ribs. Lily. Hermione. Confusion stormed in his mind.

He let himself release…fall…abandon….

"I love you, Hermione"….

The moon was rising and shone pale and bright through the closed window. His breath came out in heavy, light, warm gasps; hers mingled. Their warm bodies caressed the other. Her pale skin, his pale skin, shone like ivory as the moon rose and shone upon it. Their lips moved about the others and their warm bodies smelled of rose and spearmint. Hermione ran her long fingers through his raven black hair. His hands caressed her body in gentle strokes and the warm blankets wrapped around their bodies allowed comfort, security and peace in a dark and dangerous time. As the Dark Lord killed another merciless victim, Hermione moaned in pleasure. As a dementors sucked out the soul of an innocent, Severus kissed his beloved. As people screamed and fires burned, the lovers bodies dripped with sweet beads of moisture. And as the hands of the sun pulled back to soft blanket of night, it revealed its tired eyes to the shivery morning and awoke all…except Hermione and Severus.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! This chapter ends with sort of a cliff hanger and I know I rsuhed through the memories but you only needed the basics for the purpose of this story and after all, this story is about the romance between Hermione and Severus not Severus and Lily, right? So, let me know what you think and enjoy! I hope to post again soon and I may make later changes to this chapter if I change directions in my writing.** _

**MCannon5887: Thank you do much for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

Harry and Ron had slipped out of Severus Snape's office, the Headmaster's office, and huddled under the invisibility cloak as they crept along the darkened corridors. "Should we have just left Hermione there?" Ron asked in a hushed tone. Harry nodded, "She's fine."

They turned a corner and stopped at a blank wall. "The Room of Requirement," Harry whispered and closed his eyes; he envisioned a room, large and wide with lots of space. When the door appeared, Harry went to it and opened it slowly. What he saw on the other side of the door made him gasp with surprised joviality. At least two dozen students were sitting, talking, or sleeping in hammocks or on the floor. A table, chairs, a chalk board, blankets and trunks were scattered across the floor. As the door swung open, everyone in the room turned to see who was there and smiled in joy and shrieked in glee as Harry and Ron pulled off the invisibility cloak and was dragged into the room by several students.

"Harry!" Everyone exclaimed. They patted his back, some of the girls hugged him and the boys shook hands and smiled. It wasn't until Ginny showed up that the room began quieting down and some of the girls exchanged looks. Ginny went to Harry and hugged him tightly while Ron stood dumbfounded, "Thanks for making me feel like more than a bogie-wart Ginny," Ron said sarcastically and frowned.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville asked curiously.

"Hermione is…" Ron's voice trailed off. "She's fine." He quickly recovered himself before anyone could question further and looked upon the crowd of students. Harry turned to Ginny, "I need to talk to you and Neville privately."

They moved over to a corner of the room, allowing the other students to regain themselves.

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked in a low tone.

Harry huddled close to the trio and whispered. "I need to get into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. When the three of us were saved from Malfoy Manor, we were able to save Ollivander and a goblin named Griphook who are both hidden away at the Shell cottage, we transported them there, and talked to the goblin who told us that the sword of Gryffindor we found was real and the one in the Lestrange's vault was a fake."

"So you need to enter Bellatrix's vault in order to get a fake sword of Gryffindor?"

"No, when she saw the sword that a Snatcher had taken from Hermione's bag she was terrified that we might have been in there and was worried that perhaps we had taken something else. Ollivander gave us some much needed information and now we need to get into the vault, unfortunately we don't have time to prepare polyjuice potion not to mention the best if not only way to get in is to assume the appearance of either Bellatrix or Rodolphus Lestrange."

Neville brightened at this, "There is a plant tonic you can drink that will allow you to assume to appearance of another for half an hour, if administered properly it can make you look almost identical to the person whom you are trying to be."

"Greta! Can we make it?"

"I have some here, use for the Carrows."

Neville retrieved a couple of vials of the bright gold liquid. "We need a Bellatrix," Harry said. Ginny, who had not spoken since then, piped up, "I'll do it!"

Harry looked nervous and eyed Ginny fearfully. "I don't-"

"Oh Harry, if Hermione can do it then I can." Harry accepted this and handed her a vial. "As for you Ron we'll have you drink this to become Rodolphus." Ginny's face looked nauseated, though Ron's looked a little green too.

"Okay, you both need to mutter the incantation _'__Nam__quis__est__, quod__' _and then the name of the person you desire to transform into."

"Why don't they teach us these bloody things in school?" Ron asked indignantly as he muttered the incantation and drank down the surprisingly sweet concoction.

Neville shrugged, "It's very advanced, beyond the required practices of herbology."

As Ginny muttered her incantation and drank the potion Harry noticed them both stretch and "mold" a little until they resembled the two death eaters. "Okay, let's go, I brought the cloak so we'll go back to the shell cottage, get Griphook, and go." Harry said.

"Right."

…

Hermione opened her eyes. Bright light streamed through the window and she turned her head to face the sleeping man beside her, his usually stern face was soft, relaxed, and gentle. Hermione smiled brightly and sat up slowly. She hadn't had any dreams last night. She smiled wider, that was certainly good news. The stirring of sheets caused her to turn her face back to her beloved and Severus opened his eyes. Seeing Hermione he smiled slightly. "You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't dare wake you." She said sweetly. Then she turned her body towards him and smiled brilliantly, "Severus, I didn't have any dreams last night, that was the first night in weeks." At this, she thought she caught a glimpse of a genuine smile on her Professor, Professor…she had just slept with her Professor! Made love to her Professor! Would she have even thought about doing this seven years ago? NO! She laughed and Severus' expression shifted from satisfied to what might have been confused but resembled more of a scowl. "What is so amusing?"

"It's nothing," she swung her legs off the side of the bed but before she could get up she felt a strong arm encircle her waist. "No," his silky voice resonated from deep within his chest and he pulled her back onto the bed where he was.

…

Hermione had dressed and was wearing comfortable, heavy sweater, dark jeans, and black sneakers. Her long hair fell in soft waves about her face and shoulders and as she went to the bookshelf to select a new read, she hardly noticed the pensive hover out from its compartment in the wall. As she turned towards it, she saw it seemingly float weightlessly over to the desk. A luminous glow shone from within it and she found herself strangely drawn to it. Severus, had left to tend to some "business" with the students and Carrows and though he would not be back for a while she hesitated. This was so unlike her! Since when had she developed the curiosity of sneaking, dwelling into places that she shouldn't be? Perhaps it was due to her seven years of being with Harry and Ron. Now, Hermione was walking slowly to the pensive to observe Severus' past, his private thoughts and memories.

Hermione advanced towards the desk where the pensive now lay. She waved her wand over the bowl and gazed down at the swirling memories when she found herself sucked into one.

She was standing on a hill looking down at Hogwarts. The air was thick and warm so it must have been early fall or near the end of school. The golden, red sun was setting, sinking low into the sky. Hermione, bewildered and confused, started walking down the hill towards the school but a noise stopped her. Voices, coming from a thicket behind her were whispering in hushed tones. She followed the voices and crossed the upper hill and entered the woods.

The last light of day streamed through the branches and the bright green leaves, the earth was soft but dry and as she drew closer to the voices she saw a boy and a girl sitting together, holding hands in the grass. As Hermione watched, the boy leaned over and kissed the girl's cheek. They looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old. The girl was beautiful, she had bright chestnut red hair, emerald green eyes and a sweet, bright smile. The boy, Hermione recognized almost at once, he had jet black hair, slightly greasy, coal black eyes and a handsome grin on his face. Severus Snape. Hermione's eyes widened and she realized that she could step completely into view without either of them seeing her. She sat down in front of them and watched their every action, every movement and found jealousy rising in the pit of her stomach, prickling her skin.

"Severus, we should really go back, I don't want points deducted from my house."

Severus grinned, "You're house is in the lead and if we go back, I'll have to go to the dungeons and you'll be in the tower…"

"Like a princess?" the girl asked, leaning towards the boy. His coal black eyes danced and hungrily searched the girl's. "Yes, just like a princess."

"Will you be the prince?"

"I am a Prince." Severus said. "I would be honored to be your prince Lily."

Lily? That name was familiar…this girl was familiar. Hermione gasped in shock as the last lines were uttered. "Severus, you can be my prince if you promise not to play that nasty prank that you were going to play in herbology on James Potter."

James Potter! Lily! Lily Potter! Severus,_ her_ Severus, _her_ prince was in love with Lily! He was a prince both literally and figuratively but he was not Lily's Prince. It wasn't until Lily leaned towards Severus that Hermione stood up in rage and tired to pull the two apart but she had no power in the events of his memories.

…The memory dissolved…

Hermione was standing in the potions classroom and found herself surrounded by several members of the order and several recognizable death eaters working on potions, she saw Severus and Lily standing together concocting their potions. Hermione's eyes weren't the only ones in slits, she spotted a boy with dark, short hair and round glasses glaring at the couple and at first she had mistaken him for Harry. This was James Potter; clearly, he looked just like Harry and resembled almost the images she had seen of him as an adult. The scene shifted. Hermione saw several scenes of arguments that the two had experienced jovial moments and some of them set her on the verge of tears. She saw James end the relationship of Severus and Lily and heard Severus call her a mudblood. At this, Hermione broke down. Is this what he thought of her? She saw several scenes of Severus meeting with Dumbledore, talking about Lily and casting his patronus which must've been the same as hers. She saw how he had saved Harry's life and finally the night Lily had died when he walked into the house, held Lily's body to him and cried. Hermione couldn't bear to watch anymore and pulled herself free of these memories.

"What were you doing?" A deep, velvety voice asked. It did not sound angry but Hermione's did. She turned to Severus. He was standing by the door, apparently having just walked in. He was stunned to see Hermione's thin, pale face flushed with red and tears coursing like a river down her face. "What am I to you?"

"Hermione," Severus' face looked both concerned and shocked and as he neared her she turned on him and went into the back of the office. Severus followed but did not near her. She put her hands to her face and fell into a chair. Her legs pulled themselves up onto the chair so that she was crossed-legged on the chair and weeping. "Do you still love her?"

Severus' face straightened, he understood. "Hermione, I love you-"

"But you love her more!"

"Did I say that? You're not hearing me."

"I don't need to hear you, I saw your memories, everything you sacrificed, everything you had, wanted to have! She was a muggle-born too!" Hermione stood up, she looked more angry than sad now. "Is that why you chose me?"

"Chose you? You're not a book, Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!"

"Under the circumstances, dear I think it best you understand that you are currently acting more like a child, a student than the young woman you are, therefore, I call you Miss Granger until you listen to me."

His voice was irritably calm and Hermione opened her mouth to retort but instead hastened pat him.

"You saw the memories, you know that I love her but you also know that I have moved on, fallen in love with you, I cannot alter the past no matter how much it grieves me."

"Grieves you? Or pleases you?"

Severus' vice raised slightly," Miss Granger-"

"I'm leaving!"

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione stopped in place. Severus regained his composure and watched as a stunned Hermione slowly turned, weak faced and trembling to face him. Instantly, his emotions began overtaking his mind but physically he still looked very stern and his voice remained tense, stretched like rubber bands on nails. Hermione found herself weakening as he spoke. "Miss Granger, you say that I have sacrificed immensely for Lily Evans and I have, that is the only reason I have protected Potter this long but not the only reason I have joined the Order, become a Professor, and remain a headmaster as well as a spy." Hermione was breathing heavily and Severus slowly approached her. He took her arm gently in his hand and led her over to a chair. She sat down weakly and looked up into the eyes of her beloved. "Hermione, I am completely, utterly, invincibly, and unconditionally in love with you, if you can't see that then I am the one at fault. You have become my reason, my sense Hermione; can't you see that you mean everything to me?"

Hermione's eyes watered again and she stood up slowly. "Forgive me." She whimpered and walked slowly down to stairs, opened the door and slipped out letting the door close slowly behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Okay, so the last chapter may have been long and confusing as far as Hermione's reaction to Severus' memories go. Well, Hermione's been through a lot so her reaction had to sort of show her fear and the emotions that she's feeling and it was also another way to sort of add in Severus' past and the analogies between Liyl and Hermione and I needed her to have that kind of reaction so that this chapter and the next few can be possible. :) Please review! I really would appreciate it and enjoy this Chapter. PS.S Please check out my newest story: Undesired Love another Hermione & Severus story :D**_

_**Ms Llewellyn: Yes, it's a little odd that Hermione reacts so badly towards events that happened so long ago but her reaction was crucial to the remaining events in the story (read above for more details) Thanks for reviewing! XD**_

_**MCannon5887: Thank you so much for your wonderful review! Enjoy this chapter! XD**_

The cold air swirled around Hermione as she ran down the steps that led up to the castle from Hagrid's hut. She was heading to the forest; she needed some air, desperately. Her breath, released from her hot lungs, drew out in cloudy gasps as she ran. Her body began to ache, the strenuous actions and cold was taking a toll on her already weakened body.

Hermione entered the forest, she couldn't run anymore. She let herself rest on a large boulder near the edge of the forest. What was wrong with her? Since when had she become so foolish and emotional? Had she completely lost her mind? Her Gryffindor pride diminished? She couldn't cry anymore, she was too cold and tired. She wrapped her coat that was over her heavy sweater, tighter around her. As the chill air cut at her bones Hermione thought about she had just done, walked out on the man who truly loved her. Had she just heard a rustling noise? She turned around. Nothing.

Hermione turned her attention back to her thoughts. She had been so scared, so distraught about his previous love and feared that he did not love her as much as he had loved Lily, she feared that perhaps she was just a step-in. Lily and Hermione had a great deal in common, and both were extremely intelligent, beautiful and compassionate. They were both muggle-borns but Hermione was positive that, that was not a contributing factor to Severus' feelings for her though she had feared that his hurtful comment to Lily had reflected on her. Another sound, footsteps perhaps. Once again, no one was there.

He had called her a mudblood, was it possible that was what he really thought? Perhaps his words had just been the result of Potter's cruel actions. Hermione scoffed how she could have been so foolish! Those memories were old, faded, but not gone. Severus loved her, "_You have become my reason, my sense Hermione…" _She had to go back; she had to beg for his forgiveness! To apologize profusely for her childish actions! Hermione was about to stand up and leave but she was immediately startled by a noise. She was certain someone was around; she drew her wand and looked alert as she turned in place. Disaperating was the first thing on her mind but before she could do anything she was grabbed by the arm, a rough hand pulled her to the ground and cast a spell that prevented Hermione from disaperating from the spot. She struggled to free herself from….Lucius! He had grabbed her, pulled her down and Hermione quickly cast a spell that he almost succeeded in blocking. More and more death eaters were surrounding the area. Hermione began casting spells and dashed from the spot, cackling, shrieking, blood curdling screams shot through the air, and several death eaters were chasing her down a hill. As Hermione shot spells back at them, they shot at her, unforgivable curses. Hermione tried to disaperate but it was impossible! Her heart beat wildly as she ran, dashed, and sprinted through the forest. Her breath was coming out in clouds; the cold air was freezing her lungs, her face, and her hands. She was weak; tears were coursing down her face.

She kept running, running from the shouts, the screams, then…

"What are you going, Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked sweetly. Then she struck a curse. Death Eaters surrounded. Hermione stood frozen in place; this was exactly happened in her dreams! She knew what would happen next, as the thought finished forming in her mind she felt an excruciating pain shot through her arms, legs, abdomen, and the very core of her. She screamed tears fell from her face. Cackling and laughter surrounded her. Hermione felt the curse lift. Exhausted she lay on the ground her body trembled. "We can take her to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix screeched excitedly. "Summon him! Summon him now!"

Someone grabbed her from the ground and jerked her roughly to her feet. Hermione struggled to free herself, to spot her wand lying on the ground and then to snatch it up and run again. What were they going to do to her? She knew that the Dark Lord desired her because she was bait for Potter but now…after the dream she had experienced the other night, she felt fear enveloping her due to the fact that Severus had been the one they had been trying to lure.

….Someone had summoned the Dark Lord…

Red eyes glowed within the pale, ivory-blue face of the snake-like face. His sneer, his black robes that fell about him like night gently billowed as he began to form out of the blackness he had arrived in, "The Mudblood, finally."

He hissed and began to approach Hermione, she felt too weak to move, too dizzy to think she could barely stand. Her heart thudded in her chest like that of a scared rabbit's and her eyes sagged. The Dark Lord was casting a spell on her, one that would make her conscious but weak, alive but at the same time un-living.

The hands that had one supported her, kept her from falling onto the hard earth, had dropped her and she fell, weak and stupidly onto the ground. She heard a familiar voice, velvety….rich…..baritone….Severus! Her beloved! Was he there to save her? Surely he was! She stirred and tried to push herself off the ground, but the strange curse upon her kept her strangely still on the ground but still capable of movement. Her hearing, which had been previously cloudy, was starting to improve and she could understand what the voices were saying.

"She is the key to Potter's arrival, we have started attacking the school, I gave Potter one hour, if he does not arrive within that time, and the Mudblood will die."

"My Lord, I would consider it the greatest honor if you permitted me to kill the violation," Bellatrix said softly, gently, seductively to her master.

The Dark Lord turned to her, his lips formed into a ghastly grin, "Perhaps, Bellatrix, as a reward for your faith that will do."

Bellatrix bowed before her master and faced Hermione who lay still upon the ground.

Severus spoke up, "My Lord, the girl should not be harmed before Potter can arrive lest we give him time to reveal himself, she will already have been wasted and little pain will be left for him to experience if she is already gone,"

"Severus, I believe you are right, If Potter is to have a sudden and relieving death where he does not see the effects of his foolishness and the pain he has caused his friends, he will not see how foolish he was to fight me in the first place." Voldemort sneered. 'Leave her for now Bellatrix, you can play with your food later." Bellatrix giggled and practically pranced to the group of surrounding death eaters. "Let us rise to the hill overlooking the castle, we will begin counteracting their protective curses there, Severus, bring the Mudblood."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry that I havent updated in so long! I am afraid that the school year tends to keep me pretty busy! So I do apologize! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I promise I will update soon! So please review! I would really appreciate it!**_

_**TheEscapeFromReality: Thank you for the review! Sorry for the long wait! **_

_**T'Arrah: Wow! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the long wait, I promise it won't be as long next time! XD**_

_**David boreanaz's wife247: Thank you for all of the reviews! XD Sorry for the wait and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Professor Severus Snapes Wife: Aw thanks! Just so you know, it was your review that convinced me I needed to start writing again ASAP! Hope you like this chapter! XD** _

Hermione was brought to her feet, roughly, Severus grasped her arm and when she winced slightly, he loosened his grip. She knew what he was trying to do, play the part. She looked into his eyes through a watery veil; she could feel the hot tears running down her face. Severus looked at her with not only sympathy but fear, the fear that the darkness would envelope her, that she would lose him and he, her.

As Hermione gazed into his black eyes she realized how horribly wrong she had been, the instance of seeing his past from so many years ago had brought her pain but also foolishness. This man was older than her and of course he had loved before. This did not mean that he could not love again. It was the fear that he didn't not love her the same way as he had Harry's mother or that whenever he looked at her, he actually saw a Lily Evans, not a Hermione Granger. They possessed a great deal of analogous characteristics and Hermione's first thought was that he was trying to find a Lily in a Hermione. How wrong she was. How foolish.

Hermione found herself smiling weakly. Just before she fell into unconsciousness she mouthed the words, "I love you" to Severus. Everything went black….

….Shouts, screams, cackles and the sound of spells shooting out of wands could be heard thundering wildly in Hermione's ear. She was brought back from unconsciousness very suddenly and realized that she had only slipped away for but a few moments when she saw Severus shove a small vile into his robes. "Get up," he ordered and Hermione obeyed. The hundreds of black caped, cloaked and clothed witches and wizards surrounded and stood ground on the hill. Bold lights, a platinum blue hue, shot out from the wands to the school and penetrated what looked to be a protected Hogwarts, the many charms that were attempting to shield the light and force away the darkness were being broken and destroyed by Voldemort's followers.

"Severus! Bring the mudblood filth over here!"

Severus obeyed and brought Hermione over to where the Dark Lord stood, ahead of the throngs of Death Eaters. Hermione was "shoved" to stand meekly before the Dark Lord. At first, fear took over. His cruel, glassy-eyed face leaned close to hers. She whimpered slightly, breathing heavily, heart pounding. "You alright?" The Dark Lord asked with an evil grin. "Nothing to fear here," he turned his gaze away from hers for a moment then breathed heavily, "Not yet, anyway."

Hermione found her courage and bluntly said, "Harry won't come, he won't give in." The Dark Lord turned to her and his blood-colored eyes shifted from pleasure of her fear to outrage of her attempt to stand up to him. "You think so? He cares not for his friends and would rather watch them all die just so he can last until the end? Before I end him? Then there would be nothing. He is not a fool. He will come."

"He won't!" Hermione found anger, the only thing that could strike the fear away. "He won't!"

Severus' eyes were filled with fear now and wished desperately that he could stop Hermione but the Dark Lord had other plans and sent a curse towards her. Hermione was flung back onto the ground in front of him. From the ground sprouted snakes, several of them, at least a dozen all hissing and twining themselves around her body, her legs, her arms, even belly and neck. She screamed but could not move. There they remained, pinning her to the ground. "That will keep you from getting in my way, as for your mouth…" he cast a silencing charm and continued to stand on the hill, looking down at the castle, the castle that was being destroyed. The watchers from the hill could see tongues of fire, licking the blood from the bodies, the bricks, the wood and other materials from the castle. She thought she could hear screaming. Severus stood near her and she could smell his familiar smell, it comforted her in the time of fear. She was so vulnerable now.

…

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked frantically. Ginny shook her head, "I haven't seen her, and no one has."

"We've looked everywhere!" Ron said, completely exasperated. He and Harry had returned from Gringotts, retrieved the sword-then lost it and had destroyed all of the horcruxes except for one, the snake. The last horcrux was with Voldemort.

"Look, we don't have time!" Harry shouted above the commotion. "Ginny! Keep an eye out for Hermione, okay? We have a job to do, we'll be back soon!"

Ginny nodded and kissed Harry quickly in response before leaving.

Harry and Ron took off in the opposite direction but before going far Ron stopped Harry. "Harry, listen, I think it would be better if I tried to destroy the snake and you looked for Hermione."

"Ron, we don't have time for this romance drama, I need your hel-" before Harry could finish a raspy, spine chilling voice enter the minds of those in the midst of battle.

"_NOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WILLING TO FIGHT AND END THE LIVES OF MANY INNCOCENT, MANY MAGICAL, AND MANY WORTHY WITCHES AND WIZARDS, YOU MUST NOW MAKE A CHOICE: CONTINUE TO FIGHT ANDKILL YOURSELVES, YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR ALLIES OR BRING ME HARRY POTTER! ALL WILL BE SAVED AND REWARDED! HARRY, I SPEK DIRECTLY TO YOU, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOURS, SOMEONE TO BE SPECIFIC. SHE IS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH IF YOU DO NOT ARRIVE WITHIN A QUARTER OF AN HOUR. HER LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS, POTTER.I WILL BE WAITING INSIDE THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. COME ALONE."_

Fear struck Harry like lightening. He ran with Ron from the school and as the battle proceeded, they ran through the fire engulfed courtyard past giants, trolls, and acromantulas. Death Eaters struck down several witches and wizards but those who fought back were determined and several death eaters were stunned backwards into the flames.

Harry and Ron ran as fast as they could to the Forbidden Forest. Their breath came out heavily, exiting their lungs. The pressure inside their bodies was threatening to burst, their hearts thudded heavily but were broken by the fact that Hermione, their best friend, their brains and their affection, was in trouble, far beyond the ability to help her, and they had to go.

"Ron! Wait." Ron stopped abruptly. "You have to stay here."

"What? No way! I have to save Hermione!"

"Ron! Listen to me! She is not your responsibility anymore, she's in love with Snape and there's nothing we can do, you can't go and save her when Voldemort wants me to go alone. You could be killed and I can't lose you."

Ron looked frantically into Harry's eyes. At first, they were tinged with anger then understanding. He turned, "Save Hermione. I'll kill the Snake. I have an idea."

"Ron, we don't have the sword!"

"Just trust me!" Ron ran off and Harry turned to face the forest.

…

"No! NO! NOOO!" Hermione screamed. The Dark Lord had taken Hermione with the aid of his death eaters and Severus into the depths of the Dark Forest. He had her pinned against a gnarled tree and was casting curse after curse upon her, letting out his rage and frustration upon her. After a moment he stopped and Hermione feel to the ground. Weak, spasming and half-conscious she did not notice her best friend Harry arrive on the scene.

"Tom! Leave her be! Your war is with me!" Harry pulled out the wand he had snatched from Draco and cast the disarming charm at Voldemort with fury. Voldemort quickly responded by casting the killing curse. Hermione, lying on the ground, completely helpless, saw the scene; a flash of bright green and red suddenly blocked by a cloaked figure bending over her. A tender touch brought tingling warmth through her cold body. "S-Severus….." Hermione whimpered. Severus threw his cloak over her frail body and disaperated with her from the spot.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Second to last chapter! Sorry, its kind of short :/ I hope you have all enjoyed this story and that you'll check out my other one "Undesired Love". So, I wanted to apologize, again, for the several erros, both grammatical and spelling that you may see in these previous chapters or even in this one :? I try and edit, but sometimes I miss things so bear with me and i'll try and make sure I get them all. I'm usually pretty good about it now but if you see errors in the last few chapters it is not because I can't spell XD Its because I missed them. I would edit them out except I don't have the documents all posted so if it starts really annoying people, i'll just repost the story with everything edited and making sense! XD _**

**_Anyway, sorry about that! The last two chapters are going to be the ending and for those w=of you who are asking me how I could possibly end it that way, I am adding an alternative ending! So please review! _**

**_Professor Severus Snapes Wife: Thank you so much! I love your reviews! XD I hope you enjoy these last two chapters! _**

**_: Here it is! I'll have 16 and 17 up soon! XD Thank you for the review!_**

**_Professor Severus Snapes Wife: AW Thanks! XD I hope you enjoy these last few chapters and if you like my writing, you should check out "Undesired Love" i'll be updating that story soon too! XD_**

**_David boreanaz's wife247: Thanks for the review! Here it is! XD_**

**_Icelynne: Enjoy the rest of the story! Next chapters will be posted very soon! XD Thank you for the review!_**

"Hermione…"

"Harry….Harry was there, with V-Voldemort…" Hermione murmured. "We have to help him…"

"No, we are remaining here; at least, you are remaining here while I join the war."

"No, Severus…."

"You are not physically able to fight; your defeat would be inevitable."

"That's very encouraging," Hermione replied, her eyes still focused on the wizard's above her. "Severus, I am so sorry about what I did and what I said. That was by far-"

"The most foolish and equally juvenile action and conclusion you have ever made without being "educated" on the reality that you were incorrect?" Severus smirked at Hermione's flushing cheeks.

"Yes…it was and I don't know what got into me, I just-"

"Hermione," Severus leaned closer into her and she closed her eyes and his lips brushed gently against her ear, his milky baritone voice hushed softly, "Just because I loved once, does not mean that I cannot love again. I am in love with you, Hermione and I cannot begin to tell you how painful it was watching you experience such agony, that was not only hell for you, but for me….to see you so helpless and for me to merely observe your pain…"

"Severus…"

"Hermione…" He moved his lips to her mouth and kissed her tenderly, moving his hand from her waist to her shoulder and then down again to her waist. This moment of relief was so necessary and when Hermione opened her eyes she smiled weakly and turned her head to see where she was. She was back in the Headmaster's office and was in a comfortable chair in the back of the office near the bed chamber. Hermione sat up slowly and found herself to be quite dizzy and fatigued. She stood up anyway and Severus stood back.

She stood before her beloved for a moment and straightened herself out then pulled out her wand. "Let's go."

Severus raised an eyebrow in disapproval but Hermione went past him and opened the door leaving Severus no choice but to follow her. "Wait."

Hermione turned just before the stairs and Severus handed her a small vile. "Drink," he commanded. She drank it quickly and within moments, was gained in energy and strength. She grasped Severus' hand and hurried down the stairs with him beside her. They stooped behind the gargoyle which moved aside and hurried down the corridor. "We have to save Harry," Hermione's determination, regardless of what she had just experienced, rather impressed Severus. "I can't believe he would sacrifice himself like that-" Before Hermione could continue, a cloud of thick black air began to dissolve in front of the two and Severus pushed Hermione aside to hide behind the wall of an adjoining corridor. Hugging the wall closely, she could hear a timid and fear-stricken voice that sounded strangely like Lucius Malfoy's. "The Dark Lord, w-wishes to have a….conference with you, S-Severus."

"Indeed Lucius, after we lost the Mudblood, I'm sure he's furious."

"Y-yes, hurry Severus and….be on your guard."

Hermione caught her breath before it entered her lungs. Severus going to meet with the Dark Lord was not going to be good. What action would he take? Would he punish Severus? Where was Harry!

Exasperated, Hermione peeked out from behind the corner to see Severus standing alone, gazing straight ahead at the spot where the Elder Malfoy must have been standing just moments ago.

Hermione came out from her hiding place; eyes solely on Severus she approached him from behind and saw his face twisted with both determination and fear….the same fear he had exposed when she was upon the hilltop in the clutches of Lord Voldemort. Hermione felt for his hand, not letting her eyes away from him for a second. Was his fear for himself? Unlikely. Did he already know what was to happen when he met the Dark Lord? Hermione wanted nothing more than to stop him, cease the battle and summon a hippogriff or broom (despite the fact that she hated flying) and wanted to soar off into the quiet night with her beloved, never to return to the hysteria and never have to fear for his life again. However, she knew that even if she was given the option she would not do it. She had a responsibility; to the school, to her friends, to herself and to Severus. She was not one to run away and in a heartbeat, her vision had been "snuffed out" like a candle.

"Severus," Hermione whispered.

His eyes turned to look at her and she stepped in front of him. Before clutching both hands in hers, she looked about, seeing no one she held his hands, "I have to help Harry and you have to see Voldemort, its imperative."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "For a moment there, I assumed you would attempt to stop me."

"I can't. It has to be done."She attempted a small smile and kissed his cheek. "Where will he be meeting you?"

"The Shrieking Shack."

A shiver ran up Hermione's spin, "Very well," her attempts at being confident and calm were surely failing, "I'll be there soon."

Before Severus could retort, she kissed his lips then disaperated, wand in hand.

…

"HERMIONE!"

"HARRY! RONALD!"

She dashed to her friends at the end of a hall, "You have to go now! The Dark Lord knows I'm alive, he's preparing for the Final Battle, a duel between him and I, we have no more time, he is coming soon!" Harry panted as he shouted these terrifying words over the chaos.

"Harry barely escaped! He was looking for you but he couldn't find you and he had to abandon the spot; we were so afraid that he had left you there! Neville found the sword, but the snake is not yet destroyed! We have to kill her and then Voldemort will be vulnerable and without any support from his horcruxes! This is the last one!"

Hermione told her side of the story.

Ron and Harry looked worried, "We should go to the Shrieking Shack!"

"You mean you're willing to help!"

"Of course Hermione! We know we've been awful about it but were really ready to accept this!" Harry shouted.

"Seems we have no choice anyway!" Ron shouted. Hermione laughed and took her friend's hands in hers and they disaperated, leaving the chaos and the hell which was once a peaceful school.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Thank you SO much everyone! I hope you liked/ LOVED this story! ;D Please Review! If you don't like this original ending I am posting an alternative ending in a few minutes! XD **_

_** Icelynne: Thank you for all of the reviews! XD Enjoy the finale!**_

_**Ms Llewellyn: Thank you for being such a great reviewer! Here's the last chapter! XD**_

"Severus," Voldemort spoke softly and glided around the shack, barely seeming to make sound on the rotting floorboards as he moved about. Nagini slithered near to him as he stopped before Severus. He stood his ground and Severus stood in calm.

Voldemort withdrew the Elder wand and spoke again, "You are a brilliant man Severus, why does this wand not work for me? Why does its loyalty not lie with me?"

"My Lord, forgive me, I should not have let the Mudblood escape-"

Voldemort's eyes flashed for an instant, "Never mind that, Harry was lured to me either way, I will defeat him as soon as I can gain this wand's loyalty, Severus. I do not blame nor will I punish you for that."

Voldemort sniffed then looked from the wand to Severus, "With whom does this wand's loyalty lie, Severus?"

While Voldemort proceeded to monologue, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been creeping stealthily up the stairs of the shack. They could hear the hushed voices. "Okay," Harry whispered, "You two go up, Ron, your job is to take this," Harry withdrew the sword from Hermione's bag, which he had snatched from the ground on the hill before he had left, and handed it carefully to Ron. "And kill the snake, as soon as Voldemort leaves-"

Suddenly they heard a voice, Severus', "My Lord-"

A spell was cast.

Hermione almost exclaimed out loud and if it weren't for Harry and Ron holding her back, she would have dashed up the stairs.

They heard the snake hissing and as the trio began climbing the stairs cautiously with Hermione in a panic they heard the words, "Nagini, KILL!"

Hermione almost screamed but Harry and Ron clapped a hand to her mouth. They could not be given away, under any circumstances! Hermione whimpered and tears ran down her cheeks….

From where they were standing, the trio could see shadows, everything lit by an almost-full moon… Nagini was striking Severus with her fangs; Severus had fallen, unable to defend himself.

"I regret it," The Dark Lord said and vanished.

Hermione dashed up the stairs and did not stop running or sobbing until she saw Severus' body lying on the floor of the shack. Blood was draining from an open wound in his neck. He saw Hermione. She screamed ran to him and flung herself into his arms. She took out her wand and tried spell after spell, charm after charm and sobbed and whimpered as each failed or did little to help. "It's okay, it's okay Sev! I'm going to help you! It's okay! I love you its okay!" Yet she couldn't stop her tears, all despair had engulfed her and as his eyes met hers, tears were falling from his eyes, "Hermione, I…"

Ron had dashed up the stairs and Harry, enraged, had left the spot while taking the sword with him.

Ron stood and watched as Hermione tried desperately to save Severus. Everything inside her hurt and the blood from her beloved covered her hands and stained her sleeves. She staunched the wounds with some cloth from her shirt and tried again to save him….

….Neville killed the snake….Hermione cried and desperately tried another spell….

…..The Final Battle…..

…Severus grasped Hermione's hand….

Ron found his tears and his heart going out to the odd couple…They were really in love…..

…."Hermione, I love you, never forget…."

….Severus closed his eyes…

Hermione kept holding his hand….watched the light leave his eyes….He was gone.

…

"Hermione?" Harry stood behind the young witch. She looked out into the distance.

The hills, vast and painted orange and gold in the dawn, were illuminated. The water sparkled, the gentle breeze was soft. She looked out onto the horizon where the sun was just igniting, flames of hope.

Harry closed his hand around hers as she looked down at the ground. The rumble from the battle was underneath and all around her.

"We lost a lot of people, Harry," She squeezed his hand, "But I never thought I'd lose him."

Ron was at Hermione's other side, holding her hand. She smiled up at him, "You were so brave and I'm so sorry about the loss of Fred. He was a great wizard, much like you."

"Hermione… I wish I could have done more for the you and Severus," he noted her surprise at the tender use of his first name, "I never gave him a chance and you showed both loyalty to him and to us, that means a lot and we should have done the same for you."

"We won the war, we all contributed and sacrificed a lot," Hermione said softly.

There was silence before Harry spoke up, "He did not die in vain and he did not die alone, he knew you loved him. He will be honored, his memory…"

Hermione smiled and the trio stood, looking out at the landscape.

"Forever," Hermione said.


	17. ALTERNATIVE ENDING: HAPPY!

"Severus," Voldemort spoke softly and glided around the shack, barely seeming to make sound on the rotting floorboards as he moved about. Nagini slithered near to him as he stopped before Severus. He stood his ground and Severus stood in calm.

Voldemort withdrew the Elder wand and spoke again, "You are a brilliant man Severus, why does this wand not work for me? Why does its loyalty not lie with me?"

"My Lord, forgive me, I should not have let the Mudblood escape-"

Voldemort's eyes flashed for an instant, "Never mind that, Harry was lured to me either way, I will defeat him as soon as I can gain this wand's loyalty, Severus. I do not blame nor will I punish you for that."

Voldemort sniffed then looked from the wand to Severus, "With whom does this wand's loyalty lie, Severus?"

While Voldemort proceeded to monologue, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been creeping stealthily up the stairs of the shack. They could hear the hushed voices. "Okay," Harry whispered, "You two go up, Ron, your job is to take this," Harry withdrew the sword from Hermione's bag, which he had snatched from the ground on the hill before he had left, and handed it carefully to Ron. "And kill the snake, as soon as Voldemort leaves-"

Suddenly they heard a voice, Severus', "My Lord-"

A spell was cast.

Hermione almost exclaimed out loud and if it weren't for Harry and Ron holding her back, she would have dashed up the stairs.

They heard the snake hissing and as the trio began climbing the stairs cautiously with Hermione in a panic they heard the words, "Nagini, KILL!"

Hermione almost screamed but Harry and Ron clapped a hand to her mouth. They could not be given away, under any circumstances! Hermione whimpered and tears ran down her cheeks….

From where they were standing, the trio could see shadows, everything lit by an almost-full moon… Nagini was striking Severus with her fangs; Severus had fallen, unable to defend himself.

"I regret it," The Dark Lord said and vanished.

Hermione dashed up the stairs and did not stop running or sobbing until she saw Severus' body lying on the floor of the shack. Blood was draining from an open wound in his neck. He saw Hermione. She screamed ran to him and flung herself into his arms. She took out her wand and tried spell after spell, charm after charm and sobbed and whimpered as each failed or did little to help. "It's okay, it's okay Sev! I'm going to help you! It's okay! I love you its okay!" Yet she couldn't stop her tears, all despair had engulfed her and as his eyes met hers, tears were falling from his eyes, "Hermione, I…"

Ron had dashed up the stairs and Harry, enraged, had left the spot while taking the sword with him.

Ron stood and watched as Hermione tried desperately to save Severus. Everything inside her hurt and the blood from her beloved covered her hands and stained her sleeves. She staunched the wounds with some cloth from her shirt and tried again to save him….

… "Hermione…it-its no..use…" Tears were streaking down his face.

"Yes, yes it is! There must be something…She reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a blood replenishing potion, "Drink this, here Sev," she rummaged through the folds of his robes again…

….….Neville killed the snake….Hermione cried and desperately tried another spell….

…..The Final Battle…..

…Severus grasped Hermione's hand….

Ron found his tears and his heart going out to the odd couple…They were really in love…..

"Here! Drink this too…"

Severus drank the potions…..the blood stopped gushing…

…"Hermione…"

Hermione kissed his face, "It's okay, you're going to be fine, I promise."

Severus nodded weakly…he closed his eyes just after seeing Hermione's reassuring smile, "I love you, Hermione," he said.

…

The sound of a clock ticking awoke Severus, he was lying in a bed, a familiar one…. He was in the Headmaster's office. He sat up, groggily. Looking about, his eyes directed to the window he saw Hermione, she was sitting in a chair reading a book on potions-medicinal potions. Severus smirked, "Might you explain Miss Granger why you are in my bed chamber?"

Hermione looked up from her book in delight, "SEVERUS! Ron! Harry! Come here!"

Hermione stood and moved quickly over to the bedside. She took Severus' hand in one of hers and put the other to his forehead. Harry and Ron entered the room almost immediately. "He's alright?"

"He's perfectly fine!" Hermione said grinning and laughing excitedly. She kissed his face.

Harry and Ron drank in the both awkward and rather amusing scene for it was obvious that Severus was uncomfortable with Harry and Ron standing with joyous faces in his room; however, he was clearly pleased to see Hermione though rather annoyed that he was confined to a bed by her orders.

"The war is over and Voldemort has been destroyed," Hermione said seriously as she sat next to him on the bed.

"He almost destroyed you, but Hermione saved you," Ron said.

Severus wanted nothing more than to respond with a sarcastic retort such as, _"Obviously, Weasley, I may be confined to my bed and have the unpleasant sight to witness you standing in my bed chambers, however, I can see and comprehend more clearly than you despite my near death experience. Obviously Hermione has saved me." _Instead he said, "Yes, indeed she did."

"We'll leave you, then," Harry said looked at a rather stunned Ron.

"Close your mouth Weasley, you look like a fish."

Ron shut his mouth and was ushered out the door by Harry. Hermione laughed, "I'm so glad you're going to be well, Professor McGonagall desires you remain Headmaster as do the other staff members and-"

"I will not. She is far more suitable for the position. I will tell her that I insist."

Hermione smiled, "Whatever you desire."

Severus leaned over and kissed her. He was back with her, forever.


End file.
